Starlight
by Pheraearwen
Summary: Complete! A young woman finds herself in Middle-Earth through the power of a necklace. This story is not tied to Through the Darkness and its companions stories.
1. The Necklace

This is an all-new story. It has nothing to do with Through The Darkness or its companion stories.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters, languages, places, or names created by the one and only J.R.R. Tolkien. The characters that are not in his works were inspired by his genius.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"What did you say, Mr. Richards?" the woman said, her hands almost dropping the phone. "I'm sorry, Joey," the voice on the other line said. "Your grandmother passed away last night." Tears welled up in her eyes as the words her grandmother's lawyer was saying finally sunk in. "Joey?" "Y-yes, I'm still here, Mr. Richards," Joey said, keeping her voice as strong as possible. "I'll be by your office later today." "Okay," Mr. Richards said gently. "I really am sorry though, Joey. Your grandmother was an amazing woman." "I know," said Joey, a small smile showing on her tear-streaked face. "Thank you. Goodbye." After hearing Mr. Richards say goodbye as well, Joey hung up the phone and sat down on the couch, still not quite believing what she had just heard.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hello, Joey," Mr. Richards said. The greying man had a look of concern on his face when he saw the young woman walk into his room. He pulled out one of the chairs so she could sit down. She offered a small, pained smile and sat down. "Good afternoon, Mr. Richards," Joey said, using formality, though there was no need. Mr. Richards was a family friend as well as the family lawyer. "You wanted to speak with me?" "Yes," Mr. Richards said, the formality and pain breaking his heart. "Your grandmother wanted you to have this," he said as he pulled out an envelope and handed it to her and looked at her long and hard. She was taller than most women, standing at 5'11", a height, which he was sure she got from her 6'5" father. She had a slender build and long, black hair, which she inherited from her mother. Her eyes though, were from her grandfather, or so he was told. They were a blue-green, but changed colour along with the light. "Oh," Joey said as she reached for the package. "Thank you," she said, getting up. "I should be going, then." She nodded her head and turned to leave. "Joey," Mr. Richards said, making her stop in her tracks. "You're almost like a daughter to me, you know that. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask me." Joey turned back around and offered another small smile. "I know, Uncle Richards," Joey said, changing the formality into the usual name she called him. "But I think I need to work on this one alone," she said as he nodded, fully understanding what she was talking about. "Goodbye, Uncle Richards," she said as she turned walked out of the office and closed the door behind her.  
  
~*~  
  
It has been a week and she still hadn't opened the letter. She sat in the living room now looking at it. She stared at the coffee table it sat on, exactly where she had placed it when she got home last week. With a sigh, she opened the letter and began to read:  
  
Hello, my darling granddaughter. When you get this letter, it means that I am no longer by your side. First, I want to tell you how special you were to me, and to your parents. We all love you very much, and though I am not visibly by your side, I'm always there, just look in your heart.  
  
Joey looked up for a moment and smiled a little. It was so like her grandmother to reassure her like this; to make sure she didn't feel guilt for anything that happened. Her parents had died when she was young and she was raised by her grandmother. She didn't have any siblings, and both her parents were only children as well, so there were no little cousins to play with as a kid. She snapped out of memory lane to finish the letter:  
  
I know you feel like you've never fit in. I wish I had time to tell you why you've felt this way, but I don't, so I can only help you in finding out for yourself. You are extremely special, my child, very special. Do not worry, all your questions will be answered soon and you will find where you belong. Take care of yourself, my child.  
  
Grandmother  
  
"Where I belong." Joey thought. Her grandmother was right, of course. In all her 25 years, she never has felt like she belonged. With a sigh, she folded the letter and picked up the envelope. When she did this, she frowned slightly. There was something else in the envelope. She reached in and pulled out a necklace that made her gasp. It looked like the necklace from The Lord of the Rings movies, the one that Arwen gave to Aragorn, but instead of having a clear crystal, this one was a light blue. Joey held it in her hands and admired the way it caught the light. With the necklace in her hand, she walked into her favourite room in her house, where she always found peace.  
  
She pulled open the sliding doors and the contents inside would have awed anyone who stepped into it. The room was as big as a home theatre, which it partly was, but it was not that that would have awed people, it was the amount of Middle-Earth related objects. Joey looked over at the bookshelf where she had copies of J.R.R. Tolkien's books and then at the walls of pictures from the movies, made years ago. Ever since her grandmother had given her the books to read when she was 13, she had been infatuated with the world and with the races and places of the world. She gently put down the necklace on a bookshelf ledge before she picked up a sword. As she got older, she took up sword fighting and archery. Her teachers always marvelled at how fast she picked up things and how natural she was when she was wielding a sword or using a bow. The weapons she owned she ordered from people that used ideas for weapons from the movies. They also replicated all the weapons used in the movies. She owned every single one. The sword she held now passed for a sword of elven make, long and thin with a curve, but held amazing strength and balance. She looked at the sword for a second, its beauty never ceasing to amaze her, before she started to wield it, slicing it through the air in graceful motions.  
  
She did this for a while, clearing her mind. She didn't tire easily because like her grandmother always said, she was 25, but had the heart, agility, and stamina of a 16-year-old. Her mind, however, was another case. She was a young woman with a very old soul, wise beyond her years. She smiled as she moved in motion with her sword, remembering all of the times she had had with her grandmother, missing her dearly. Finally, she stopped and put the sword back down, barely breathing harder than she was before she started her movements. She went back to the bookshelf and took the necklace off of the shelf again. She walked into her room and put the necklace on her table and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
After her shower, she dried her hair and put the necklace on. It seemed to glow slightly from the light and it looked more beautiful, if that was possible. She got into bed and fell asleep quickly, still wearing the necklace. 


	2. A Different World

Chapter 2  
  
"Quiet, do not wake her," a voice said from outside of Joey's dream world. "We don't know what this adaneth (human) is doing here." Joey's eyes flew open and she sat up. Startled by her sudden movement, the man, or to be completely correct, elf, jumped slightly. "Who are you?" Joey asked, looking around the room for a weapon of a sort, in case this stranger was not a friend. As she looked around, she realized she was no longer at home. "Where am I?" "You, adaneth, are in Mirkwood," the elf said, his sapphire eyes twinkling. "Mirkwood?" Joey said, her eyes widening. "I'm in Middle-Earth?" she asked as the elf nodded, looking at her oddly but she smiled. "I'm in Middle- Earth!" she said louder, startling the elf again. She was in the one place she had always wanted to go, but never could. "Wait," she thought, a frown coming to her face. "How is this possible?" She searched for an answer and remembered the necklace her grandmother had given her. "A place where I belonged." she thought, remembering her grandmother's words. "But how could I belong here?" she asked softly, almost inaudible even to the elf. "I am sorry milady, for I know not what you speak of," the elf said, his eyes looking slightly alarmed at the strangeness of the woman in front of him. Joey snapped back into reality and looked at the elf. "I'm sorry," Joey said, getting up from the bed. "I am forgetting myself. My name is Joey." "Joey," the elf said, saying the foreign name to himself. Such an odd name it was, to him at least. "I am Legolas Greenleaf, prince of Mirkwood," he said, as Joey gasped. "Legolas?" she said, taking in, for the first time, his facial features. She smiled as she realized just how much he looked like Orlando Bloom, or rather, Orlando Bloom looked like him. Regaining her composure, she smiled and said, "I know of you, son of Thranduil. I have heard great stories about you. Could you tell me, my lord, what year this is?" she asked as Legolas looked at her, surprised that she knew of him. "It is the 2nd year of the Fourth Age, milady," Legolas said. Joey smiled and thought, "So this is after the Fellowship has destroyed the ring, a world that knows peace." "Milady," Legolas said, placing a gentle hand on Joey's shoulder. "Perhaps you would like to change and join us for dinner?" he asked, gesturing to a beautiful deep red gown lying on a chair. "I would love to, Legolas," she said, in Sindarian, surprising Legolas again. "I have spent many years learning the languages of your people," Joey explained as her eyes twinkled and she could not help give out a small laugh. "You will correct me though, if I am wrong?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. It was Legolas' turn to laugh. "Nay, milady," Legolas said, his sapphire eyes twinkling. "I do not think I will feel the need to. You speak as if you have known the language all your life." Standing up, he said, "Now I will leave you so you can get ready for dinner, Joey. I will be seeing you soon, it seems." He bowed, turned, and left, closing the door behind him. Joey turned to take a closer look at the red gown as she heard the soft click of the door close behind her. The dress was truly beautiful, of elven style and make. It was soft under her fingers, and, while made of simple fabrics, held elegance in design and the love poured into its making. With a smile, she slipped out of her pyjamas and stepped into the gown. That finished, she went over to see if there was something she could do about her waist-length hair.  
  
~*~  
  
Legolas looked up from his seat at the table at the sound of footsteps and his breath caught mid-way. Joey had just walked into the dining hall in the red dress and she looked stunning. She could have passed for an elf with her height and build, but the dark hair and lack of pointy ears told otherwise. He smiled as a look of uncertainty crossed her face. He got up from his seat next to his father to greet her where she stood at the entrance of the dining hall. "Mae govannen, milady," Legolas said, taking her hand and placing it in the crook of his elbow. He escorted her to her seat as a guest, on the other side of the king. She smiled her thanks and took her seat as Legolas returned to his own seat. Elves started appearing with plates of delicious looking food and soon, the elves were starting to eat. Before she started to eat, Joey looked over at Thranduil and was greeted by a warm smile. "Good evening, my lord," Joey said in Sindarian as she bowed her head, shocking Thranduil. "It was very kind of you to welcome me so. My name is Joey." "My child," Thranduil said in Sindarian, certain now that Joey understood. "You gave us quite a scare when you were found in the forest alone. I am only glad that you were just asleep, and not injured." "Aye, my lord," Joey said. "I am well, though my home is far from here." "Where do you live, Joey?" Thranduil asked intrigued now as to how she had gotten into his forest without his knowledge. "Where is your family?" "I am an only child, my lord," Joey said, sadness passing through her eyes. "My parents died when I was young and I was raised by my grandmother. Alas, she has left me now as well. I speak your language and know of these lands well, but I am not from this world, my lord. I come from a time that is not even thought to be conceivable in this time." Thranduil looked shocked for a moment. "How did you get here then?" Thranduil asked, uncertain if what she was saying was true. "I know it is all hard to believe," Joey said, seeing the look on Thranduil's face. "I was transported into this world, I believe, by the power that resides in this," Joey said, pulling out the necklace for him to see. "That is hard to believe," Thranduil said, his face thoughtful. "But there are many powers that work in this world, and yours as well it seems. In reality, this is not that hard to believe," he said, as if weighing both sides. Legolas looked back and forth from his father and Joey as they talked, but finally, he cleared his throat. The other two stopped talking and looked at him, expecting him to add something to their conversation. "I know it is not my place, Ada," Legolas started, though his eyes showed no fear. "Perhaps it is wise for our guest to get some long needed rest. It has been a long journey for her, it seems." "Ahh," Thranduil said, his cheeks colouring slightly. "I am forgetting my manners. I am sorry, Joey, for keeping you away from rest." "It's quite alright, my lord," Joey said, standing up from her seat. "I will take my leave now, though I wish to remind the elven prince that I am not made of glass," she said, her eyes twinkling, but serious and flashing with fire at the same time. "Goodnight, my lord," she said again in the elven tongue as she bowed to Thranduil and Legolas before turning to leave. Thranduil started to laugh as he looked over at his son who was sitting with his mouth slightly open and his eyes showing slight embarrassment. "She is quite the adaneth, is she not?" Thranduil said, looking over at his shocked son. Legolas regained his composure and turned to his father. With a look of slight dismay, he shook his head, but did not smile. "Aye, father, she is. Though I do not know how far that attitude will take her before she runs into trouble." "I see no reason to think she cannot hold her tongue," Thranduil said, laughing inwardly at his son. "Though she seems to do a pretty good job of teasing you!" At this remark, Legolas turned quite red and got up to take his leave as well. As he exited the dining hall, he could still hear his father chuckling on his behalf. Legolas walked with quick strides to his room and closed the door. In his room, he heaved a sigh and fell on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, wondering how long his father will tease him for, all because of a certain edan, who, despite her comments before, had already fallen into a peaceful sleep in her own chambers. 


	3. The Journey To Lothlorien

Chapter 3  
  
Though it was a rather rocky start, as time passed, Legolas and Joey became good friends. Today, a week since she had appeared in Middle-Earth, they were taking a stroll into the lesser-known parts of Mirkwood. Their voice could be heard as they walked, a light, friendly banter taking place between them. Though it was not serious, their banters always seemed to be at least partially true and though they did not get angry, fire could still sometimes be seen in both their eyes as they retorted to the other's comment. Finally, the pair stopped and sat on the rocks by a small waterfall. Neither spoke for some time, for they were content with listening to the nature around them.  
  
"Legolas, I wish to see more of Middle-Earth," Joey said finally, speaking what was on her mind. She had been looking straight at the waterfall, though not actually noticing it, but now she turned to look at Legolas sitting on her left. "I want to see all of the other places to Middle- Earth that I have always wanted to see." "Joey" Legolas started, in a tone that sounded like he meant to talk her out of it. "Nay, mellon nin," Joey said, cutting his sentence short. "I never thought this could be possible. Now that it is, I want to see all that I can see. My intent was for you to come with me, but if you do not, then I journey on my own." Legolas opened his mouth, but no words came out, so he shut it again. After a long moment, he sighed and said, "I will not let you travel in Middle-Earth by yourself. It is true that the One Ring has now been destroyed, but there is much that is still dark and evil in these lands. Nay, milady, you will not be going alone. I will come with you." "Thank you, my friend," Joey said, smiling and giving Legolas a small hug. "You will not regret this." Legolas smiled, but inwardly he hoped that he had made the right choice.  
  
~*~  
  
A few days later, Legolas and Joey bid Thranduil and the elves of Mirkwood goodbye and were off on their journey. The first place Joey wanted to see was Lothlorien. Joey knew that if she did not go soon, she might miss the chance of seeing Galadriel, the Lady of Light, before she left for the Grey Havens. Joey was happy to be travelling and Legolas, though he would never admit it, was happy as well. He had missed Mirkwood while on his journey to destroy the ring, but had been missing the wild forests now that he was home. They were about another day's journey away from Lothlorien, but night was starting to fall and they had to top and make camp. The fire was small, but gave out a sufficient amount of heat and light. "That was a delicious meal," Joey stated. They had had nothing but lembas and fruits for the past week now. The elf looked over at her and they started to laugh, filling the forest with beautiful sounds. Suddenly, Legolas stopped laughing and his whole body tensed. Noticing the defensive manoeuvre, Joey stopped and listened carefully, but couldn't hear anything out of the ordinary. "What is it?" Joey asked in a low whisper. "Something is coming," Legolas replied, his voice so low that Joey almost didn't hear him. Legolas put out the fire and took their bags and leapt into a tree. A moment later, Legolas was back on the ground, the bags stored in the tree, to help Joey get up into the tree as well. She was tall, light, and quite agile since she was an athlete and needed little assistance. Together, they leapt to a tree a little distance away form where they had camped just moments ago. Legolas leapt without any noise, but Joey leapt through the trees with slightly less grace, causing a quiet stir of the leaves. "This is harder than Legolas makes it look," Joey thought as she watched the elf in front of her. They stopped and waited to see what was coming. As the group of footsteps got closer, they realized that the noise was coming form a band of hideous orcs. Legolas looked over at Joey and silently pulled out his white-handled elven daggers and handed them to her. He then grabbed his bow for himself, fitting it with an arrow as his elven sword hung at his side in its scabbard. Joey looked down again and let out a gasp. The orcs were towing an elf, his hands bound behind them. "Haldir," Legolas thought to himself as he looked in alarm at the helpless elf. Looking over at Joey after estimating how many orcs there were, he said in a soft voice, "Stay here." Before Joey could react, Legolas had dropped down from the tree and had started to kill the orcs. Soon, the bonds holding Haldir had been cut and Legolas' elven sword was in his hands. Joey watch from the tree as the orcs seemed to grow in number, but Legolas and Haldir refused to be separated as they fought back to back. Joey's eyes widened as she saw an orc lunge for Legolas' unprotected side, unnoticed by the two elves. "No!" Joey screamed as she jumped down from the tree just as the blade pierced through Legolas' side. Legolas screamed at the sudden sharp pain in his side and the world around him flashed white and red. He heard a scream, but didn't know where it was coming form until he saw Joey fighting next to him. Slowly, he sunk to the floor, his bow still in his hands as Haldir and Joey fought on either side of him, protecting their fallen friend. Legolas hear the clash of metal against metal and voices calling his name, but at the same time, he didn't feel like he was in the forest at all. "He needs help," Joey thought as she stole a glance at Haldir who seemed to be thinking the same thing. She looked quickly down at Legolas and saw the light in his eyes starting to dim ever so slightly, a dark pool of crimson starting to form, visible even in the failing light. "Stay here in this world, mellon nin!" Joey shouted down to the elf as she slit the throat of an orc. "It is not your time yet!" Hope was fading for the trio, as the two still standing were starting to tire and the amount of enemies seemed endless. Suddenly the sky started to rain arrows. The Lothlorien elves had gone to search for the missing Haldir, and were now helping to attack the orcs. At this point, both Haldir and Joey stopped fighting to check on Legolas. "A Eru," Haldir said softly under his breath as he looked at Legolas. "Help him, Haldir, please!" Joey said as she placed a hand over the wound in attempt to stop the bleeding. She looked into Haldir's eyes and the tale they told made tears well up in her eyes. The wound was too extensive and they were too far away from help. By the time they reached Lothlorien, it would be too late. Joey lifted Legolas slightly so she supported his back using her legs that were folded underneath him. His head lulled and landed on her shoulder "This is all my fault," Joey said as she let the tears roll down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, mellon nin, we shouldn't' have left Mirkwood." "Nay, Joey," Legolas said, his voice struggling with the pain. "We did not know this would happen. It is nobody's fault." "Thank you, my friend," Haldir said as he placed a hand on Legolas' shoulder. The sorrow in his bright elven eyes would have broken Joey's heart if it wasn't already. "Oh Valar," Joey thought as she closed her eyes. "I know I don't belong in this world by now Legolas, my friend, is dying. It is not his time! Please, just let him get well, don't take him away so soon." Haldir peered at the human as tears continued to roll down her cheeks. His attention was diverted when a soft blue-white like started to form under her hand that was still placed over Legolas' wound. As he looked, the light got brighter. "By the Valar," Haldir said as the light continued getting brighter, but was not at all blinding. His comment caused Joey to open her eyes and what she saw made her gasp. Legolas let out a small, quiet moan and the light started to fade. Soon, there was no light coming from her hand at all. When Joey removed her hand, the wound was gone. Legolas opened his eyes and Haldir and Joey both saw that the dimness was gone. "What?" Joey said softly, looking at her hand and not understanding what just happened. "Legolas, are you alright?" Joey asked as the elf tired to sit up all the way. "Aye, mellon nin," Legolas said as he smiled. "I feel perfectly healthy." Joey looked over at Haldir and shared his shock and relief. With a laugh, Joey placed Legolas back on the ground, a hand on his chest to keep him from sitting up again. "That is good news, my friend," Joey said with a genuine smile on her face. "But it would do you good if you rested a little while. We can continue our journey in the morning now that the yrchs are dead." "I won't argue for I feel weary," Legolas said as a mischievous glint entered his eyes. "But I would like to remind you that I am not made out of glass." "No, you're not," Joey said, a mischievous grin spreading on her face. "Glass would not have been pierced so easily with an orc blade!" At this they two young ones laughed and Haldir chuckled at their antics. One of the other Lothlorien elves that had stayed back but still witnessed the miracle came forward to talk to Haldir. "I'm sorry, milady," Haldir said with a small bow. "I must return to Lothlorien, but a small group from the search party will stay behind to escort you to our forests in the morning." "Thank you, Haldir," Joey said, standing up and dipping her head slightly. "Please, call me Joey." Haldir smiled and nodded as he placed a hand over his heart and bowed his head. The other elf followed suit and with a leap, they were both gone. None of the other elves appeared so Joey figured they were up in the trees, somewhere. She went into Legolas' pack that the Lothlorien elf had brought with him and took out his cloak, which she laid over the sleeping elf, though she doubted that he needed it. She took out her own cloak given to her by Thranduil from her pack and leaned against a tree, hoping to get some sleep. 


	4. The Spirit Within

Chapter 4  
  
For Joey, morning came rather quickly, even though she was excited to be journeying again. Legolas had lightly shaken her awake about an hour ago. She smiled as she thought about the brightness in the eyes staring back at her. "I'm so glad he's alright," Joey thought to herself as she watched the elf moving around, humming to himself. She stopped smiling as she remembered his miraculous recovery. "How did it happen?" "Are you ready to go, my friend?" Legolas asked quietly, snapping Joey out of her thoughts. Joey nodded and stood up. Before she could pick up her bag, Legolas had caught her in a warm embrace. "Thank you, Joey, for everything." When he let go, he smiled and she smiled back. Wordlessly, they picked up their bags and headed off, listening to the elves jumping from tree to tree, watching over them.  
  
~*~ "Mae govannen, mellon nin!" Haldir said as they entered to palace, embracing them both at the same time. Releasing them, he suddenly became very serious. "Thank you both for saving my life last night." "There is no need, my friend," Legolas and Joey said at the same time, sending the three of them into quiet laughter. "Come, Lady Galadriel is waiting for you," Haldir said, gesturing to the door at the other end of the long, beautifully lit hallway. "Ahh," Galadriel thought. "They're here," she said just as the doors opened. In the doorframe stood a human and two elves. "Welcome, young ones." The three younger beings lowered their heads and Joey felt unworthy to be in the presence of such an elf. Galadriel quietly stepped over to Joey and lifted Joey's head by placing a hand under her chin. "Welcome to our world, Joey." These words of welcome made Joey smile and she bowed her head slightly again. "Thank you, milady," Joey said, noticing how the light seemed to reflect different in the wise, blue eyes. "Do not fear," Galadriel said softly. "This is indeed where you belong, for I see something in you that is not completely human, though I don't know what." "Not quite human?" Joey asked, her eyebrows furrowing. "Then, what am I?" At that moment, there was a small knock at the open door. Four pairs of eyes turned at the noise and there stood a blond haired elf. "Glorfindel!" Galadriel said as Legolas went over to greet the newcomer. "What brings you here, old friend?" "I have a message for you from Lord Elrond, milady," Glorfindel said as he handed her a letter. Galadriel thanked him and opened the letter to read. Glorfindel saw Joey out of the corner of his eye and turned to greet her when his eyes fell upon the necklace she wore and his breath caught sharply. "Is something wrong, Glorfindel?" Legolas asked, seeing the reaction from the older elf. "Where did you get that?" Glorfindel said softly, pointing a finger at the necklace. "This?" Joey said as she reached up to hold the pendant. "My grandmother left it for me." "Your grandmother?" Glorfindel repeated, surprised. "Tell me, was her name Anna?" Surprised, Joey nodded. "How did you know that?" Joey asked the stunned-looking Glorfindel. "She came to this world once, long ago," Glorfindel said, a far-off look on his face. "We met by chance when I walked through the forests in Imladris and stumbled upon a frightened edan, your grandmother. During her stay here, we fell in love and just when things were going well, she discovered a way to get home. She was torn between the decision of going home or staying here with me. In the end, we both decided she was better off in her own world," Glorfindel finished, his vision blurred with tears. "Tell me, how is she?" "She passed away," Joey said quietly, "a few months ago." Nobody spoke and a single tear rolled down Glorfindel's cheek before he regained his composure. "What did she say to you, when she gave you that necklace?" Glorfindel asked. "She told me," Joey started, remembering the letter. "She told me I would find where I belonged." "My child, I believe you are my granddaughter," Glorfindel said, placing a hand on Joey's shoulder. "I-I'm your granddaughter?" Joey said, her eyes wide. She looked into his eyes to see if he was lying, but she was startled to see green eyes staring back at her, her green eyes. "Aye, for that necklace was the proof of my love for her," Glorfindel said, fingering the pendant, lost in memory. "She would not have given you this necklace if you weren't my granddaughter. Where is your father or mother, my child?" "My father, your son, died when I was but a child," Joey said sadly. "What I remember about him, I can tell you that he was a great man. He was a loving son, husband, and father." "So you are my only kin left," Glorfindel said, sadness and joy mixed in his eyes. Suddenly, Joey remembered the other three elves in the room and turned to look at them. Legolas and Haldir stood, mouths open, shocked at what they had just heard and Galadriel smiled. "So that is what I saw in you," Galadriel said, nodding her head, but mentally kicking herself for not seeing it earlier. "Though you are only part elven, the elven sprit is strong within you." Joey nodded, but did not say anything. "I know this is a lot, child," Glorfindel said. "You do not have to call me grandfather, young one, but I hope one day, you will be willing." Joey nodded as her mind tried to process what was happening. "My name is Joey," Joey said as she realized that she had not introduced herself. "Come, my friends," Galadriel said. "Let us have some lunch. We have much to talk about, it seems."  
  
During lunch, Legolas and Haldir retold their little adventure and the miracle Joey had performed, though Joey didn't hear much of it. "Where I belong," Joey thought. "Could this be it?" 


	5. Power

Chapter 5  
  
"You have healing powers, Joey," Galadriel said, shaking the part-elf out of her trance. "That is what the light from your hand was. You have the power to take away great pain, but at a price. Whenever you heal someone, you in turn will feel weary, or feel the pain yourself. Your magic is only effective for flesh wounds, and cannot heal the heart or cure poisons, but it is still useful." "Healing powers?" Joey said in a hollow voice. "First, I'm part-elf and now I have powers," she said as she stood up. "I'm sorry, but this is too much for me right now." "It is understandable, young one," Galadriel said, placing a soothing hand on Joey's shoulder. "Come, there is a room awaiting you." Galadriel led Joey out of the dining hall and own a corridor. She opened a door to one of the rooms and led Joey inside. "Get some sleep. Everything will be clearer in the morning." Joey nodded and said her thanks. Galadriel closed lightly and left Joey to think about everything that happened.  
  
"Part-elf, and healing powers," Joey thought, suddenly tired. "Who am I? What am I?" A quiet knock sounded form the other side of the door and Joey turned to open it. Legolas stood on the other side, looking rather worried. "May I come in?" Legolas asked, uncertain of how Joey was feeling. Joey nodded and moved out of the way so the slender elf could get through. "Are you alright?" he asked, peering at her face for some sort of answer. Suddenly there was a fire in her eyes that made him jumped back slightly. "Why do you even bother to ask?" Joey snapped, her frustration taking over. "I just found out my grandfather is alive and an elf, which makes me part- elf and I have healing powers that I knew nothing about! How would you feel?" A fire similar to Joey's had now kindled in Legolas' eyes. "Is it shameful that your grandfather is an elf?" Legolas asked, his eyes flashing. "I didn't mean it like that!" Joey snapped back. "You don't get it do you?" Joey said the fire suddenly replaced by tears. "I don't even know who I am anymore," she said, the tears rolling down her cheeks. The look on Legolas' face softened when he realized that Joey was feeling lost and he felt horrible for losing his temper. "I am sorry, my friend," Legolas said, placing a hand on her sobbing shoulders. "I didn't mean to snap." "Who am I, Legolas?" Joey sobbed. "Where do I belong?" Legolas held her in his arms as she sobbed, feeling his heart break as he felt the pain she was going through. After a moment, he released her and placed a hand on her cheek, making her look him in the eyes. "You are Joey, my friend, granddaughter to Glorfindel," Legolas, not taking his eyes away from hers. "You will find where you belong. Perhaps you truly belong here, in this world," he said, looking thoughtful. "Are you happy here?" Joey though hard about what he had said and she smiled. "I am happy here," Joey said softly, thinking about all she'd seen already. "Then that is all you need, for now," Legolas said, giving her a warm smile. "Thank you, mellon nin," Joey said, hugging him again. "You're welcome," Legolas said, bowing his head slightly. "Get some rest now. I will see you in the morning." Joey nodded and they walked back towards the door. "Goodnight," Joey said softly in Sindarian, pausing at the door, a hand on the knob. "Goodnight," Legolas said, bowing his head again before turning to walk down the hall to his own room.  
  
~*~  
  
"Milady?" an unfamiliar voice called from the other side of the door. It was just past dawn, but Joey was already awake. "You may come in," Joey called from the table where she was fixing her hair. The door clicked open and there stood a strawberry blond-haired elf she didn't know. "My name is Atheral, milady," said the elf, who, though trying not to show it, was having a hard time taking his eyes off of her. She looked a lot like an elf, though she was obviously human as well. "Are you Joey?" "Yes, I am," Joey said. "Hello, Atheral," she said, giving him a warm smile that made Atheral's heart skip a beat. "Is there something you had to tell me?" "Yes, you're beautiful," Atheral thought. Instead, he said, "Breakfast is ready, milady," "Thank you," Joey said, getting up from her chair and walking out of her room with Atheral beside her.  
  
~*~  
  
"This place is truly beautiful," Joey thought. It was after breakfast and she had decided to take a walk through the forest alone. She stopped at the edge of a small river and sat down in the grass. She closed her eyes and used her ears and senses to hear the water running its course and the birds singing their songs. "Milady," a voice said from beside her. She opened her eyes and looked up to see Atheral looking down at her. He smiled and asked, "May I join you?" Joey nodded and Atheral sat down. They sat in silence for a while, listening to nature. "It's beautiful here," Joey commented, breaking the silence. She turned to look at Atheral and was surprised to see him staring intently back at her. "Yes, it is," Atheral said in a soft whisper. A gentle breeze picked up and blew a strand of Joey's hair across her face. He reached up to brush it away from her cheek, leaving his hand to linger there for a little longer than needed. "I should be heading back now," Joey said, pulling away. She was slightly uncomfortable with the attention from Atheral. "We are leaving tomorrow morning and I should make sure I've packed everything." She bowed her head slightly as she stood up to leave. Atheral opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but no words cam out so Joey turned and left.  
  
~*~  
  
"Are you alright?" Legolas asked Joey, concerned. Joey had just literally bumped into him. She seemed to be troubled. "Is something wrong?" "No," Joey said a little too quickly. "Nothing is wrong. I just want to make sure I have everything packed for tomorrow." She nodded her head and went off in the direction of her room, leaving Legolas standing in the hallway. "Why do they always say nothing when there is something?" Legolas thought, making a mental note to keep his eye out for her.  
  
~*~  
  
That night, Joey couldn't help the urge to go back out to the enchanted forest again before she left to go to Imladris, to visit Glorfindel. He had left the same day he had arrived, but she promised to see him soon. She was looking up at the moon when she felt a tap on her shoulder that made her jump. She whirled around and found herself face to face with Atheral. "Good evening, milady," Atheral said with a smile. "A beautiful night, isn't it?" "It is," Joey agreed, growing uneasy again. "I should head back in to rest now, unfortunately. It will be an early day tomorrow. Goodnight," she said as she turned to leave, but Atheral caught her wrist and wrapped his arms around her. "Please, don't go," Atheral breathed into her ear. He pulled away to look at her, but didn't let go. He leaned in closer, but Joey turned her head and brought her arms up onto his chest to stop him from getting any closer. "Atheral, don't," Joey said, trying to reason with the elf. "We can be friends, but I don't feel the same for you," she said, looking him in the eyes. "I'm sorry." "I love you," Atheral said, leaning in again. "How can you say that?" Joey said as she pushed him away again. "We just met," she said, pulling away. She turned to leave again but he grabbed her arms and physically pushed her to a tree, leaving no room for her to escape. "No! I won't let you leave me!" Atheral said as he held onto the struggling part-elf. "Don't! No, Atheral," Joey said, fear in her eyes as she struggled under his powerful grip. A figure dropped down from the tree and pulled Atheral away, standing between him and Joey. "Don't touch her, Atheral," Legolas growled, glad he had decided to find Joey. Atheral looked at Joey, then Legolas, and back at Joey. "Is he the reason you refuse me?" Atheral asked, shocked. "What does he have that I do not?" "Don't be a fool, Atheral," Legolas said, his eyes flashing. "She is my friend and you tried to hurt her. As long as I breathe, I will not allow that. Let's go, Joey," he said taking her arm. He shot another look over at Atheral and led Joey away.  
  
"Thank you," Joey whispered after Legolas had taken her back to her room. "Please, Joey, be careful," Legolas said with concern in his eyes. He hugged her and smiled after she nodded. She opened her door and went inside as Legolas took on last look and went to his room. 


	6. The Cave

Chapter 6  
  
"How far away are we, Legolas?" Joey asked as they broke camp. The sun was already up and they were still a long way from Rivendell, it seemed. "Just three more weeks," Legolas said as he packed up his things. They had already been travelling for three weeks, but it's felt like no time at all because after the incident with Atheral, they had become better friends and enjoyed each other's company. Legolas paused in his motions and listened intently to the noises around him. "Stay here, I can hear something," Legolas said as he put his bag down again. "I'll be back soon," he said as he leapt into a tree and was out of sight. Joey continued to break camp and finished packing Legolas' bag for him, noting that he had only taken his elven blades and had left his bow, quiver, and sword by a tree. When Joey was finished, she sat down and waited for Legolas to get back.  
  
A couple of hours passed and Joey was starting to get worried because Legolas hadn't come back yet. She wanted to go looking for him, but she didn't know which way he had gone.  
  
"I'll just have guess," Joey thought to herself as she got up. "He's been too long. Now, where should I start?" As if to answer her question, a wind blew west, in the direction of Rivendell. "West it is, then," she thought to herself, picking up both packs and slinging on Legolas' weapons. The bags were surprisingly light, so it was easy going for Joey as she searched for Legolas.  
  
~*~  
  
After about forty minutes of walking, Joey was starting to wonder if she had gone the right way.  
  
"Trust in nature," Joey thought to keep her hopes up. Suddenly, she saw something white and gleaming in the green grass of the forest floor. Curious, Joey walked over to take a closer look at what it was. As she got closer, her fear increased. The gleaming object was one of Legolas' daggers. She picked it up and looked around. there was no sign of Legolas, but the other blade was lying over to her left with a piece of paper attached to it. She opened it to find a note written in Elvish, but it made little difference. Joey could read Elvish as if it were her first language:  
  
Head north and you will find a cave. In the cave, you will find your missing friend.  
  
Joey turned the note around, but found nothing else written on it. Picking up the blades and adding it to her load, she headed north in search of a cave.  
  
~*~  
  
After another hour of walking, Joey found the cave. Not knowing what to expect, she walked slowly in. The cave was lit and was spacious. The area she walked seemed almost like a hall that led to a room, but it didn't. At the end of the corridor, she could make out someone standing there, but the person didn't move. As she got closer, she realized who it was and started to run.  
  
"Legolas," Joey whispered as she ran. "Legolas!" she shouted, as the elf didn't respond. She realized he wasn't standing on his own free will. His arms were bound to a slab of wood behind him, forcing him in an upright position. His head lulled over to the left and he appeared to be unconscious. "Please, please be alright," Joey thought to herself as she put down her stuff and went over to him. Joey took a look at him and discovered a lump on the back of his head as if he had been struck form behind. She placed a hand on his cheek and heard him moan slightly and stir. "He is strong," a voice said from behind Joey, making her jump. "I didn't expect him to wake up soon." Slowly, Joey turned around and when she saw who it was, she gasped. "Atheral?" Joey said in a whisper. Atheral smiled, but there was something dark about the smile that made a chill run down Joey's spine. She eyed the weapons she had abandoned on the ground but knew she couldn't move as quick as the elf. "Hello, milady," Atheral said with an exaggerated flourish. "I am pleased you could join us." "What do you want?" Joey said, trying to get to the point. "You know what I want," Atheral said, his eyes looking at her hungrily. Joey closed her eyes and concentrated on keeping a look of disgust at bay. She opened her eyes again with a determined fire within them. "If I give you want you wish," Joey said slowly, eyeing the waking Legolas. "You will release Legolas and I afterwards, and never bother us again." "I will do what you wish, milady," Atheral said, placing a hand on her waist as she tried not to flinch. He turned her towards another corridor, but she stopped before they went any further. "I wish to say something to Legolas, first," Joey said, turning back to the injured elf. "Legolas, I will be back for you," she said slowly, making sure Legolas heard her. "No," Legolas said, struggling to de-fog his brain. "Don't do it, Joey." Joey placed a hand on his cheek and he raised his head to look at her, pleading with her to stay. "You have sacrificed much for me on our journeys together, my friend," Joey said, her voice stronger than she felt. "Let me do the same for you." "No," Legolas said, struggling against the restraints. "No!" he shouted as Atheral led Joey away. "Don't go."  
  
As soon as they were out of sight, Atheral led Joey towards a wall, pressing her back towards it as he held her upper arms and looked down at her. She wouldn't look him in the eyes, but it didn't matter to him. He bent and kissed her deeply, but Joey didn't struggle. He kissed her deeper, his hands traveling form her arms down to her waist. His lips travelled down to her neck as his hands travelled to the sides of her thighs, and still she didn't struggle, though her brain was crying for help. In one motion, there was a loud crack and Atheral was suddenly on the floor, unconscious. Joey's eyes flew open to see what had happened.  
  
"Glorfindel!" Joey cried, giving her grandfather a hug. "How did you know I was here?" "My heart has been telling me trouble was following you, so I set out to find you," Glorfindel said, glaring at the elf on the floor. "I followed your tracks here," he said, turning his attention back on Joey. "Are you alright?" Joey nodded and the fire returned to his eyes. "Good. Now, there's one thing left," he said, raising his sword over Atheral. "No, Glorfindel!" Joey cried, her eyes widening. "I know he has hurt Legolas and has tried to hurt me, but he is an immortal being. I don't want to see something so pure die." Glorfindel shook his head, but he lowered his sword. "He is far from being pure," Glorfindel said, looking at the elf again. "His actions tell us that much. If you do not wish to kill him, then he will live, but he will be brought to Rivendell so Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel can decide what to do with him." "How do you expect to do that?" Joey said, looking down at Atheral. "He will wake up." Glorfindel reached into his pocket and pulled out a bracelet. "With this on, he will not wake up until it is taken off," Glorfindel said as he stooped to put the bracelet around the elf's wrist. "Let's go," he said, picking up the feather-light elf.  
  
~*~  
  
"Legolas," Joey said as Glorfindel cut the bonds holding the elf. Legolas was conscious, but seemed dazed and pitched forward when his arms were freed because of the sudden lack of support. Joey caught him in her arms and wrapped them around his waist to hold him steady. "I'm so sorry, my friend," she murmured into his ear. "Glorfindel, is he alright?" Glorfindel looked at Legolas and placing a hand on his forehead, was surprised to find a light fever starting. "We need to get him to Rivendell," Glorfindel said. "I think he has been poisoned. I have two horses waiting outside, so you will have to take him with you." "But we're still weeks away!" Joey exclaimed. "How will we make it in time?" "There is a shortcut that is not known to many," Glorfindel explained as he picked up Atheral again. "By horse, we will be there in less than a week. Now come on, there is no time to waste."  
  
Outside the cave, Glorfindel helped Legolas and Joey onto a silver- white horse before placing Atheral and himself on his own chestnut brown horse.  
  
"Hold on, Legolas," Joey said into his ear as she grabbed the reins and kept Legolas steady in the saddle by wrapping her arms around him. With a quick word, the horses were off, feeling the urgency of their riders. 


	7. Déja Vu

Chapter 7  
  
Joey stared at the sleeping elf and felt relief and weariness wash over her. Their journey to Rivendell was scary as Legolas' fever got worse and he started to slip from this world. They had arrived in Rivendell yesterday and thanks to Lord Elrond, Legolas would be fine. "Rest now, mellon nin," Joey said softly to the sleeping Legolas. "You must get well soon." "Joey," someone called. "Wake up, hinya." Joey woke up as a hand was placed on her shoulder. She hadn't realized she had fallen asleep. "Joey?" the voice said again. At hearing her name, Joey looked up into the face of a smiling Glorfindell. Behind him stood Elrond with a similar expression on his face. "Mae govannen, my lords," Joey said as she got up from her chair. She looked over at Legolas, but was disappointed to see that he was still asleep. Seeing her expression, Elrond chuckled. "He will not wake up until tomorrow, Joey," Elrond said, placing a hand on her shoulders. "Your room is right across the hall. Why don't you get some sleep? It has been a long journey and your body is weary." Joey nodded and headed to her room after the two Rivendell elves assured her they would make sure Legolas was taken care of.  
  
Joey opened the door to her room and looked around at the beauty of elven architecture. On a chair, there was a nightgown and a dress waiting for her. Changing out of her travelling clothes, she took a quick bath, dried her hair, put on the nightgown, and fell onto the bed where she was asleep instantly.  
  
~*~  
  
Just after dawn, the sun's rays streaming across Joey's face woke her up. It took her a second to remember where she was. After that second, she jumped out of bed, got changed and was out the door. She walked across the hall to Legolas' room and opened the door. For a moment, fear crept into her heart as she looked at the empty bed but it left as soon as she saw the figure standing at the window. Legolas turned to face her and she ran over to him and threw her arms around him.  
  
"I'm glad you're alright, mellon nin," Joey said as she hugged him but pulled away when she felt him stiffen slightly. "What is wrong?" she asked, worried she had hurt him somehow. Legolas looked at her and shook his head. "You shouldn't have come after me the other day," Legolas said. "You could have been hurt, or worse." "He took you, because he wanted me," Joey said. "I won't stand around and let you suffer because of me." "You really think that he would have let either of us go after," Legolas paused for a moment, trying to find the words, "After you gave him what he wanted?" He shook his head slightly. "Nay, Joey, he would have killed us. It was a bad decision." "There was no other way!" Joey said, as her words grew spiteful from the anger she felt. "I am a mortal, remember? True, to an elf I am still young, but I am an adult, so do not look upon me as if I am a child!" Joey stared at the elf for a second, challenging him, but decided that the conversation was over.  
  
Shaking her head slightly, Joey turned to leave, but Legolas grabbed her arm and spun her back around. His strong, muscular arms were around her and he bent down to kiss her. Joey struggled for a second, but gave in and kissed him back, urging him to kiss her again. She took a step back as their kiss grew deeper and more passionate and she felt herself fall onto the bed, but she no longer cared. She let out a small moan as she felt his tongue probe seductively in her mouth. She pressed her fingers into his back, wanting him to kiss her deeper and he was happy to oblige as he groaned in response to her touch. At the same time, the both realized what they were doing and as Joey pushed him, Legolas leapt away. Joey sat up in the bed, and stared at Legolas, who was standing, both of them breathing hard. They stared at each other for awhile, eyes wide and were both startled by a knock at the door. Joey jumped off the bed and sat herself down in a chair.  
  
"Come in," Legolas said, recovering from his shock. At his consent, a small she-elf opened the door. "Good morning, milady," she said as she acknowledged Joey sitting in her chair. "Breakfast is ready, my lord and lady." "Thank you, Auvia," Legolas said, bowing his head slightly. The she-elf smiled, bowed, and closed the door again. Legolas turned back around to look at Joey, who had got up from her seat. He mustered a smile over the embarrassed flush in his cheeks. He cleared his throat and gestured towards the door as Joey nodded and managed a smile as well. Together, walking near each other but not saying anything, they went down to the dining hall for breakfast.  
  
~*~  
  
In the dining hall, Legolas sat on Elrond's left and Joey sat on his right, in the places of honour. Next to them were the lord's sons. Elladan, the older twin, was sitting next to Legolas and Elrohir was sitting next to Joey. The four younger beings made conversation, but Elrond noticed the awkward silence between Legolas and Joey directly. He chuckled as he saw them steal glances at the other before looking quickly away. "Perhaps there is more than just friendship between these two," Elrond thought to himself. He looked down the table at Glorfindel, who was wearing a slight amused, but troubled look. Glorfindel caught his eye and Elrond knew that he had seen the two young ones acting in this strange manner as well. Glorfindel seemed happy but worried at the same time. "Of course, because this is exactly what happened between him and Joey's grandmother. He should be worried, though I don't think these two realize how they feel about each other yet." "What should I do, Elrond?" Glorfindel said after breakfast, as the two elves sat in Elrond's study. "Nothing, my old friend," Elrond said as he looked up from a proposal he was reading. "Let them be." "I just don't want to see either of them get hurt," Glorfindel thought, as he remembered his moments with Anna. "She is part-elven, but she is still mortal. One day, she will die and that day will come too soon, for both of them." "If they truly love each other," Elrond said, putting down the proposal and crossing the room to the window where Glorfindel stood. "It does not matter. True, some day, they may have to part. But they have right now, and that's all that matters." Glorfindel smiled, knowing the half-elven lord was right because he would have wanted to spend his life with Anna, if he had that choice all those years ago. "I hope they will find a better path then separation, though," Glorfindel said. "Perhaps the Valar will have a bigger plan for Joey," he said, staring out the window as he saw Joey cross through the garden and into the forest. He smiled as he thought about how much she resembled her grandmother. One day, he'll tell her that.  
  
~*~  
  
Joey walked through the forest, finding the peace she needed. Her mind was going a thousand miles an hour and she couldn't make sense of anything. She walked to the edge of a stream and sat down on a large rock. With a sigh, she tried to calm her mind, but failed quite miserably. A small rustle of the grass caught her attention and she turned to look in the direction of the noise to find Legolas walking towards her. She got up as Legolas walked quicker, trying to get to her. Legolas wrapped his arms around her again and kissed her as they both felt the hunger they had for each other. They stood by the water for a long time before they broke apart. "What is this?" Joey asked, saying aloud the question that ran through both of their minds. She looked at him and felt herself wanting to be back in his arms, but she stood fast, not giving in. "I don't know," Legolas said, wanting to kiss her again, but stopped himself. "I wish I knew." "Maybe," Joey said, thinking of how to word her next statement. "Maybe we should spend some time apart for now," she finally said, looking at Legolas. Neither of them moved for a moment, but slowly, Legolas nodded. "I think it is wise," Legolas said as he bowed his head. "Milady," he said as he backed away, leaving Joey standing in the forest alone, neither of them sure of their decision.  
  
~*~  
  
It has been a week since the decision they had made in the forest, and Legolas and Joey were trying hard to spend as little time together as possible. For the past week, Joey had been spending time in the library while Legolas roamed the lands with the twins. Now, Legolas found himself pacing his room. He wanted to see her, but it was night and most of the elves had retired to their rooms and he didn't know if she was still awake.  
  
"I have to go see her," Legolas thought as he pulled open his door and walked across the hall. He took a deep breath outside of her door, gathered his courage, and knocked on her door softly. There was a moment of silence that seemed like an eternity to him, but finally he heard the soft click of the door opening. Joey was surprised to see him as she opened the door. Before she could say anything, he walked into her room and closed the door behind him. He turned to face her and grabbed her in an embrace. "Legolas, I thought we had decided not to spend time together," Joey said, though she was happy to be in his arms. "I can't," Legolas breathed into her ear. "I'm in love with you," he said, looking deep into her green eyes as he searched for a sign, any sign. When he saw that there was no disgust at what he had just said, he bent to kiss her and she kissed him back, making him certain that she loved him as well. They kissed passionately, not wanting the moment to end. Joey let out a small gasp as Legolas' soft lips pressed into her neck. Hearing the gasp, Legolas kissed her neck again, softly, before pulling away to look at her again. He brushed away her hair so he could see every line of her face, committing it all to memory. "Legolas," Joey said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She tugged slightly, telling him that she wanted him to kiss her again. Legolas smiled and kissed her, never wanting to stop kissing her. Their kiss became deeper, though neither of them thought it was possible. Legolas placed his hands on her waist as she ran her hands down his muscular arms before reaching up to place her hands on his chest. Both of them were trying to remember every detail of the other. That night, they gave in to the passion they felt for each other as their souls became one, making each other complete. 


	8. Galadriel's Arrival

Author's Note: SO sorry if you have been waiting for this chapter. With school (I'm in grade 12), sports (volleyball and basketball), and a whole whack-load of other extra-curricular interests, I've been kept up to my eyebrows in work. I know this chapter is short, but because of the long weekend, hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter out sooner than this one! Once again, if you've been waiting, so sorry it took so long for such a short little chapter. Hopefully, it'll keep you coming back for the next chapter. Enjoy!  
  
I've revised this chapter because I found the version that I wrote in class, which is slightly different from the one I had on my computer. I sort of put the two together, sorry for the ones that have read it already, but it's really not that much different!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Legolas woke up as the sun's light touched his face. He moved his head upward slightly and smiled at Joey, who was still sleeping, her head resting on his chest. He tightened the arm he had around her, as if making sure this was real. Joey stirred and opened her eyes. She lifted her head and looked at Legolas as he smiled.  
  
"Good morning," Legolas said as he planted a kiss on her forehead. "Good morning," Joey said, putting her head back on his chest. "Do we have to get up?" she asked, unwilling to move. "I wish we didn't," Legolas said with a laugh. "Unfortunately, people might get worried!" With a laugh, Joey got up and dragged Legolas up as well. He kissed her softly, holding her body close to his. "After you're ready, we'll go down for some breakfast," Legolas said as he put his leggings and tunic back on. "I'm going back to my room to change. I'll come get you afterwards." After Joey nodded, Legolas smiled and kissed her again. "By the Valar, you're beautiful," he said as he fingered her hair, causing Joey to blush. "I'll see you soon."  
~*~  
  
Elrond smiled as he looked up to see Legolas and Joey walking into the dining hall, hand in hand. The two bowed their heads at the half-elven lord as he gestured them to sit down. Elrond turned to look over at Glorfindel, who had also seen the pair, to see what his reaction was, but Glorfindel was seemingly staring at nothing.  
  
"I wonder which memory of Anna he is recalling now," Elrond thought to himself with a smile before returning to his meal. He looked over at his two sons and smiled sadly. Looking at them made him remember their mother, his wife, the love he had lost, so long ago. He snapped back to attention as he noticed Joey had gotten up to take her leave and was shocked to see that Glorfindel had left without his knowledge. He nodded his head towards Joey and inwardly chuckled as he saw Legolas watching the retreating back of the part-elven woman. "Something has happened indeed, between these two."  
  
Joey walked into the forest, wanting to be one with nature again. How she loved this place and knew its paths, though she hadn't spent much time here at all. She sat down in the grass and looked up at the trees. She willed herself to hear what they had to say, but failed to hear anything but the soft rustle of the leaves moved by a breeze. A soft noise that sounded like someone clearing their throat caught her attention. She looked over to see Glorfindel standing a few feet away and smiled as she gestured for him to sit down. Glorfindel closed the small gap between them and sat down next to her and the two were content to be in each other's company for now, enjoying the sound of the rustling leaves. Glorfindel cleared his throat again and looked over at his granddaughter, though she did not look over at him.  
  
"Do you love him?" Glorfindel asked simply, breaking the silence between them. Joey continued to stare at the trees, but she answered in a soft voice, giving a small smile at the same time. "Aye, Glorfindel, I do," Joey said, as she finally turned over to look at him after her statement. "I feel as if I have loved him always and perhaps I have, before I even met him." Glorfindel nodded, for he knew the answer before she had even said it. So much like her grandmother Joey was, making Glorfindel's mind wander back into the past. The two sat in silence again, both lost in some memory stored carefully in their heads, but were snapped out of it by a voice that called out to them. "Come back to the palace, my friends," the voice said in Quenya. The voice's owner was nowhere to be seen, for the voice was in both their minds. "I am here, and there is much to be done today. Come." "Galadriel," Joey whispered as she recognized the voice. Without another word, the two tall, slender beings jumped up and ran, a mixture of white- blond and jet-black hair streaming behind them as the wind carried their feet back to the palace. 


	9. The Council

Chapter 9  
  
Glorfindel and Joey burst through the front doors to the palace, barely out of breath from their mad dash from the forest. At the noise of the doors swinging open, a blond-haired elf waiting for them turned around and smiled.  
  
"Haldir!" Joey exclaimed, rushing over to embrace her friend, though it was rather unorthodox, causing the older being to chuckle. "Mae govannen, mellon nin," Haldir said, returning the embrace before releasing her to greet Glorfindel. "Mae govannen, my lord." "No need to be so formal, my old friend," Glorfindel said in Elvish, a twinkle in his eye. "It has been too long," he said, placing a hand on Haldir's shoulder as Haldir nodded and returned the gesture. "It has," Haldir agreed, a memory of two young elves causing mischief flashing through his mind. He smiled at the memory, but forced himself to stop reminiscing, and focus on his task at hand. "Come my friends, Celeborn and Galadriel are waiting for you." Together, the three friends walked towards the council "room", which was actually out in the open.  
  
~*~  
  
"Welcome," Elrond said form his seat around the circle. "Please, sit down," he said, gesturing to the seats empty around the council chamber. Glorfindel, Haldir, and Joey bowed their greetings to the half-elven lord and to the others around the council. The council circle itself was far from full. The only other people present were Elrond, Galadriel, Celeborn, Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas. Joey took a seat beside Legolas, who reached over and took her hand, entwining his fingers around hers. Haldir looked over, his eyebrows raised in slight shock, though he was happy for them. At the same time, Galadriel and Celeborn smiled at each other, betraying the fact that they had known these two young ones would find their way to each other, eventually. Elrond cleared his throat and nodded towards an elf standing by the door. The elf nodded back and disappeared though the door and reappeared with Atheral by his side. Atheral's hands were bound, not in cruelty, but as a means to keep him from escaping. Though he had been a prisoner, he had been treated with respect and was taken care of for Lord Elrond was not cruel to his captives.  
  
"Remove his bonds, Elrond," Galadriel said softly. Elrond nodded and the elf cut the ropes that bound Atheral's hands before leaving the council chamber again. It was safe for Atheral to be free here, for Elrond and Galadriel's power would be able to hold him in the center of the council circle. "Now," Elrond said in his attention-catching voice. "Let us begin." Joey sat as Atheral's side of the story was heard as well the tales of the roles Legolas and Glorfindel played. Lastly, Joey was asked to state the events that led to and during the time Atheral was now being tried for. When the whole story was told and looked at through every aspect, Elrond, Galadriel, and Celeborn moved to one said and began to speak so softly, no one was able to hear.  
  
As they waited, Joey looked over at Atheral and what she saw made a chill run down her spine and caused her pulse to quicken. Atheral was staring back at her, but the eyes that gazed into hers held something dark, the light that once was present was now clouded over, barely present. Joey felt her heart wrench at how those eyes that had once held the light of the sun could now be so clouded and dark. Sensing Joey's distress, Legolas squeezed her hand in reassurance, snapping Joey out of whatever trance she was in. A small smile lit up her face, but did not touch her eyes that held grief over the darkness that she had beheld. The murmuring ceased between the three wise elves ceased and all chatter abruptly stopped as they turned to face the council once more.  
  
"Atheral," Elrond said quietly as Celeborn and Galadriel sat down again. "Come forward." Atheral strode forward, his head held high in a manner of defiance, but his eyes still seemed almost lifeless. "My lord," Atheral greeted in a hollow voice, bowing slightly. "I know what you have lost, Atheral," Elrond said quietly as the image of a beautiful blond-haired, blue-eyed she-elf passed through Atheral's mind. "But it is not a ground for your heart to fill with hate, and for your mind to drown in darkness. The acts you have portrayed have been a disgrace to our kind and is not so easily forgiven." "I have done nothing," Atheral said, defiance dripping from his words as he tilted his head higher. "Done nothing?" Elrond asked, amazed. "You took one of your own kind and threatened his life because you wished to possess another through wicked means. The people you have tired to harm are of great importance to all of us and you tried to kill them. Yet still, you tell me you have done nothing?" Elrond exclaimed, a fired blazing in his eyes. "You, Atheral of Lothlorien, are no banished from all of the elven realms. If you should ever step foot into the realms again, only Death will welcome you." Abruptly, Joey stood, startling the elves present. "Please, my lord," Joey said, bowing her head. "May I say something?" she asked, much to everyone's surprise. Galadriel was the first to recover from the momentary shock. "Of course you may, my child," Galadriel said in Quenyan, giving Joey an encouraging smile as Joey faltered for a moment. Joey looked at Galadriel gratefully, thankfulness filling her eyes. Joey took a deep breath to calm herself and opened her mouth to speak. "My lords and lady," Joey started, sounding much like a lawyer she once knew. The memory triggered a thought of her old life, which seemed so long ago, a thought that was not lost on Galadriel. "It s true that I have not been here long, but I know this world has seen much danger and has defeated it," Joey said as the elves around her remembered the War of the Ring, the Last War, only over two years ago. "Please, my child, continue," Celeborn said as Joey stopped to let the elves remain in their thoughtfulness. Joey nodded, closing her eyes a moment, forming the words in her head. "To defeat the evils that roamed this land, and to conquer the ones that still do, all have sacrificed much and unlikely alliances were made for a common purpose," Joey said, recalling the books she had read. "There were moments of despair, but no one gave up, for you fought for what you believed. Today, I will fight for what I believe," she said, looking over at a very puzzled Atheral. "Grief is an unrelenting master that we have all suffered more from than once. Our friends and family stand by us, to help us. They give us the hope worth living for. If I am wrong in saying this, please, correct me," she said, looking around the circle as no one said anything. "Then why do we turn away Atheral? Why do we forsake him when he needs us? I know what he did was wrong, but I was one of the ones caught in the middle of it all and I am willing to forgive him, and help him if I can. Can you all not do the same?" she asked, heart pounding at the bold words she was saying. Atheral stared at her, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. "She is defending me," Atheral thought, shock enveloping him. "Why?" Joey turned and walked quietly to Atheral, who tore his gaze away from her and looked at the ground. Seeing his actions, Joey placed a hand on his cheek, making him look her in the eyes. "I know not what it is you lost, Atheral," Joey said softly. "Let us help you so you do not lose yourself again. Everything is in the past now, and I would be very honoured if you would let me call you a friend again," she said, unsure of what he would say to her proposal. "Friend." Atheral whispered. "You would still call me a friend, after all I have done?" "Aye, mellon nin," Joey said, her voice strong and sure. "I promise you that." "What if," Atheral started, an unseen battle fighting inside his mind and heart. "What if I cannot defeat the darkness in me?" "You will," Joey said sternly. "You will not fail and if you are willing, I will help you, if I can." Atheral stared into her eyes, but found no trace of a lie in them, only sincerity.  
  
As Joey stared back into his eyes, she saw a change. The shroud of darkness lifted slightly and light began returning to his eyes. The joy that sang in her heart almost caused her to cry out in happiness, but she refrained from doing so, remembering the seriousness of the situation. The light was still dim, but seemed strong and unwilling to let the darkness take over again, hope lingering along with the light. Celeborn, Galadriel, and Elrond all smiled as Glorfindel, Haldir, Legolas, Elladan, and Elrohir still sat wide eyed, trying to process everything, causing Joey to chuckle slightly.  
  
"You speak with wisdom beyond your years, young one," Galadriel said, standing up and crossing over to her as Elrond stood up as well. "You have shown great compassion where others have shown scorn," Elrond said, slowly making his way over as well. He turned to look over at Atheral. "Forgive me, Atheral, I should not have judged you so harshly." "Nay, my lord, do not say that," Atheral said, shaking his head, causing strawberry blond hair to whip around his face slightly. "I have done a terrible thing, but I am hoping, that you will allow me to stay in the elven realms, to redeem myself." Elrond nodded his head and placed a hand on the younger elf's shoulder. "You will be welcome in the elven realms, Atheral," Celeborn said as he came over as well and turned towards Joey. "You have done well, my child," he said, smiling as Joey's cheeks coloured. "I believe," Galadriel said, a thoughtful twinkle in her eyes. "It is time to give this young one an elven name." "Yes," Glorfindel said, smiling and standing as well. "I believe so as well." Elrond smiled and nodded. "Any suggestions?" Elrond said as he tried to think of a name for Joey. "Êlcàlë," a soft voice said almost instantly, causing the small group to turn and look in the direction the voice had come from. Legolas had risen from his chair, an unreadable expression on his face as all turned to look at him. "Starlight," Glorfindel said, deciphering the Elvish name's meaning. "Why Starlight, Legolas?" "The stars in the sky watch over us," Legolas said, stepping closer to Joey. "When we are lost, the stars guide us and remind us that we are not alone. Joey is the star's light, sent here to guide us." He reached Joey and took her hand in his as all the other elves smiled at each other. "I think it's perfect," Haldir said, smiling at Joey. "Yes," Elladan and Elrohir piped in. "It is a perfect name, Legolas!" "Joey, do you object to this name?" Galadriel said, placing a hand on Joey's shoulder. "Nay, milady," Joey said, shaking her head. "It is a beautiful name and I hope that I will be able to live up to it." "You will, my child," Glorfindel said, brushing a stray strand of hair away from her face. "You already have, milady," Atheral said quietly. "For you have helped guide me back, away from the darkness." Elrond cleared his throat, catching their attention once again. "Come, my friends," Elrond said, smiling. "Let us go inside and have some lunch now that important matters have been dealt with." The others smiled and agreed, following the half-elven lord into the dining hall.  
  
~*~  
  
Night had fallen again and the guests had already finished dinner and were now chatting around fireplace. The leaves had already begun to fall and the nights were getting colder, though not freezing. Joey found the slight nip quite refreshing as she stood on the balcony and looked up at the stars.  
  
"Êlcàlë," Joey whispered into the night air. "Aye, my love," Legolas said from behind her. Joey had become so used to the quiet approach of the elves that she wasn't even startled when Legolas had appeared out of nowhere. "My Êlcàlë." "Just yours?" Joey said teasingly. "Yes," Legolas said fiercely. "You are my shining star, my starlight," he said, his words soft but still held a certain ferocity. He leaned in and kissed her softly. She smiled and leaned her head against his chest and let out a happy sigh. "Êlcàlë," Joey thought, closing her eyes as Legolas wrapped his arms tightly around her. "That's my name now."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Hello! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm going to attempt to answer the reviews I got and THANK YOU for sending them! Oh! The name, Êlcàlë, I made up because I can't find the word for Starlight in Elvish! If any of you know, please correct me. Thanks!  
  
Katy: Thanks! I sort of forgot about that part. When I started to write the story, it was more, well, for the lack of a better word, innocent! Thanks for the reminder and for the compliment!  
  
Hellga: *ducks flying object* Okay, okay, I'm REALLY sorry! It's been almost a year since I've read the book and unfortunately, my sister has it right now and I couldn't check my references. There's only one thing that I can't really change, which is the third/fourth age thing because it throws my story out of whack. Please, just humour me on that one and I hope you won't kill me for it! I've made the others changes, but I didn't change the name one. There's this thing, called the Barrow-Downs Name Generator. It's not very reliable, but I used it a couple of times. The two names are names of my friends that I typed in. It's where I got my pen name from too, and I like my pen name, so sorry if I don't change it. You're right, evil elves are unnatural, but it doesn't mean they don't exist.  
  
Crecy: I'm glad you like my story! Thanks for reading it! I hope you like this chapter.  
  
French Pony: Thanks for the insight. I wanted to keep you guessing a little bit, but hopefully, by the end, it'll be clear.hopefully! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
ElveNDestiNy: Thank you for the compliment! I've read a lot of your writing too and it's fabulous! Thank you again and I hope you like this chapter! 


	10. The Mithril Box

Author's Note: Okay! Here's my new chapter and sorry if it took a long time and if it's kind of rough. I wrote this one in the time I have during classes and before practice. If I hadn't, it probably wouldn't be up yet! But here it is, but tell me if any part of the story is really weird and I'll fix it. Next little paragraph is me going on a slight rampage.  
  
Okay, I know that not all my information is right or chronologically correct according to Tolkien, either. Believe me, I KNOW! I've always had a passion for fantasy, but the writings of Tolkien have always led me to believe (like King Arthur) that the events had actually taken place a really long time ago. I like to believe that the things happened so long ago that it is now more like a legend, or myth if you want, and is believed to your own accord. Though I love the books and respect Tolkien for his absolute genius, there has never been anything in this world that I have put absolute, unconditional faith in, besides the love I have for my family and friends. In my short 17 years of life, I find that I have to believe in what I believe, and try not to get too irked when people try to tell me that I'm wrong.  
  
That being said, I really do appreciate the information people have given me, but seriously, I'm a stubborn person and it takes a lot of time and energy to get me to change my beliefs. For instance, I always have and always will believe in Santa Claus, no matter how childish others may think it is!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"Êlcàlë," Galadriel's voice said inside her head, causing the sleeping being to stir in her sleep. "Êlcàlë." At this, Êlcàlë's eyes opened, slightly confused and still shrouded with sleep. "What's going on?" the waking part-elf thought as she sat up to get ready for the day. Twenty minutes later, she had braided her hair into a soft, thick braid and quickly left the room.  
  
Êlcàlë walked down the hall and almost bumped right into Elladan. Elladan told her Galadriel was waiting for her in the garden before bidding his leave. With her new information, Êlcàlë headed towards the garden, curious as to why the Lady of Light had called for her.  
  
"Good morning, milady," Êlcàlë said as she found Galadriel standing in a clearing at the very edge of the garden, closest to the palace. "Good morning, my child," Galadriel said, before placing a hand on Êlcàlë's forearm. "Come. Let us take a walk." Êlcàlë nodded and turned towards the forest, Lady Galadriel at her side. The two beings, one clad in a simmering white dress, blond hair spilling over her shoulders, almost to her waist, the other in pale green, a soft braid of black hair falling down her back, so different, yet so very similar. The two were quite a sight to behold for anyone looking out the windows of the palace as they walked into the forest.  
  
"Is there something you wanted to tell me, milady?" Êlcàlë asked as they reached a small clearing in the forest. They had walked in silence for a short while now, stopping finally in the clearing they now stood in. "Do you miss it?" Galadriel said, turning to look at Êlcàlë. "Do you miss the world you came from, I mean," she said, seeing the confused look on the younger being's face. "No," Êlcàlë said with a sigh, her eyes sad. "And yes. Is that wrong, milady?" "Nay," Galadriel said, shaking her head. "Do you wish to speak about it?" Just then, a gust of wind rustled through the trees, causing the brightly coloured leaves to fall. Galadriel and Êlcàlë looked up to watch the leaves run their course before falling to the ground into the soft grass. "I do not miss the world itself," Êlcàlë said, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "This world is far too beautiful for the one I came form to even begin to compare. I miss someone I had left behind there. The only one left in that world who holds a special place in my heart." Galadriel looked over at Êlcàlë, trying to read the expression on her face, but failed. "Did you leave a lover behind?" Galadriel asked softly, still peering at Êlcàlë. "What?" Êlcàlë said, startled. "Nay, milady!" she said, giving her head a shake, causing more hair to stray. "My love belongs to Legolas Greenleaf alone," she said, her cheeks flushing a soft red colour as a smile tugged at her lips. "I left behind a family friend, my father's best friend. He helped my grandmother take care of me when my parents died. I feel terrible about leaving him behind." Êlcàlë caught a leaf during its descent to the ground. The leaf was a beautiful red with tiny, delicate veins running through it. "He is alone now." "What would you do if I told you there is a way for you to go back?" Galadriel said slowly, looking at Êlcàlë for a reaction. "A way for me to go back?" Êlcàlë said, her eyes lighting up for a moment before growing sad again. "If I go back to my world, will I have to leave this one forever?" "No," Galadriel said. "But if you do go back, will you be willing to leave it again?" she asked as Êlcàlë let the leaf fall to the ground. "Can you find it in you heart to leave that world again?" "I can," Êlcàlë said quickly, though her eyes betrayed her words. Galadriel raised her eyebrows in silent question as Êlcàlë willed her heart to stop beating so quickly. "Truthfully, milady, I do not know. I came from that world, but I feel I belong here more than I ever did there." "If you decide to go back," Galadriel said, taking a small mithril box out of her long, flowing sleeve. "All you have to do is put this ring on. Once you are back, you will have two days before the portal reopens again to come back to this world. This ring," she said, handing over the box, "will only work once, so you must think carefully about your decision before making it." "Thank you, milady, I will," Êlcàlë said, bowing her head and putting the box into the flowing sleeve of her own dress. "Come," Galadriel said as she turned. "It's time to head back now."  
  
~*~  
  
The small company from Lothlorien had almost finished their preparations to leave by the time Galadriel and Êlcàlë arrived back at the palace.  
  
"You didn't tell me you were leaving so soon," Êlcàlë said, her eyes wide in shock. "The weather is changing," Galadriel explained as she looked up at the falling leaves. "Winter is approaching soon. If we leave any later, the snow will hinder our journey and we cannot stay and wait for the new year either. There are tasks to be done still in Lothlorien." Êlcàlë nodded, though she was sad that they had to leave. Galadriel smiled and placed a hand on her cheek. "We shall see each other again, young one." "I know," Êlcàlë said softly, a smile gracing her features. She bowed to Galadriel and took her leave, for now.  
  
~*~  
  
"Elladan! Elrohir!" Êlcàlë called out to the archery field. The twins looked up to the window and smiled. "Come join us, Êlcàlë," Elrohir called back, gesturing around the archery field. "Perhaps later," Êlcàlë said with a smile. "I'm looking for Legolas. Have you seen him?" "He is in the armoury, I believe," Elladan said. "It is on the west end of the house." "Thank you," Êlcàlë called to them before turning away from the window and headed towards the armoury.  
  
As she got closer, Êlcàlë could hear the clashes of swords, but was not worried because no one can get into an elven realm without being detected, especially with Galadriel around. She turned the corner to see Haldir and Legolas engaged in a friendly spar. She could see the two elves clearly for the split second when their swords clashed, but the rest of the time their graceful movements were slightly blurred. There was a mighty clash causing the air around the two swords to ring. The two elves bounced apart, swords still in front of them at the ready, both breathing deeply. They both turned when they heard clapping coming from the side.  
  
"Beautiful," Êlcàlë said as she walked towards them. "I've never seen anything move so quickly and with such grace." "Thank you, mellon nin," Haldir said as his breathing evened out again. "We were having a spar before Haldir has to leave," Legolas explained, sheathing his sword again. "Oh Valar!" Haldir said as he looked up at the sky. "We should head back, for the hour is growing late." The three friends turned and started walking back to the main part of the palace, joking and laughing as they went.  
  
~*~  
  
"It's time to leave," Celeborn said when Haldir, Legolas, and Êlcàlë got back. At this point, rounds of goodbyes and promises for future visits began. Finally, Êlcàlë had to say goodbye to Haldir, who was standing with Legolas. She walked over and embraced Haldir, causing the elf to chuckle yet again. "Goodbye, Haldir," Êlcàlë said, sadness causing her hear to ache. She knew that they would visit each other again as soon as possible, but it was still hard to say goodbye, even for a little while. "Goodbye, Êlcàlë, goodbye, Legolas," Haldir said, smiling thinly, for he hated goodbyes as much as Êlcàlë. Silently, Haldir took one of Êlcàlë's hands, much to her surprise, and grabbed hold of Legolas' as well. He held both hands for a moment in his own, then placed Legolas and Êlcàlë's hands together. He held them there for a moment before letting go, marvelling at the lovely effect. "May you find happiness together, for as long as the Valar wills it." Êlcàlë blushed and lowered her head as she felt Legolas tighten his hold. "Thank you, my friend," Legolas said, placing his free hand on Haldir's shoulder. "May the Valar protect you on your journey home." Haldir smiled and bowed to them both before joining the leaving party. The elves from Rivendell, Legolas, and Êlcàlë stood at the door of the palace until the Lothlorien elves were out of sight before going back in and closing the door.  
  
~*~  
  
A soft breeze whistled through the window, causing Êlcàlë's hair to float lightly as she changed into a nightgown. As she took off her dress, an object thumped softly to the ground, startling Êlcàlë. She looked down and saw the mithril box that Galadriel had given her. She bent down to pick up the box and opened it to look at the ring. It really was a beautiful ring with a thin band made of silver, a pale pink stone set in its center. She sighed as she remembered her conversation with the Lady of Light and closed the box again.  
  
"What shall I do?" Êlcàlë softly asked herself, staring at the now closed box in her hand. Her mind raced at a hundred miles an hour, trying to find the right answer, but couldn't quite grasp the correct one. With a sight of defeat, at least for now, Êlcàlë put the box onto the table and went towards her bed for some much needed rest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
French Pony: Thanks for another review! Don't worry, Gimli's coming up. I have plans as to where he'll show up in the story and I always have. You see, the stories are usually roughly finished in my mind before I even write them. The hardest part, of course, is to get all the detail and feeling onto paper and hopefully, relay the feelings of the characters, from my point of view, over to the readers. Gil-Galad actually stands for Star or Radiance (Index of Names, Silmarillion), so it wasn't quite what I was looking for. Hopefully, you still enjoy my story, regardless of its faults! Thanks again!  
  
Hellga: Trust me, if I had enough time, I'd read the stories front to back over and over again. Unfortunately, I can only find time to read them once a year, around Christmas, so I'll get to read them again soon! Yay! Since you're in pharmacy school, you should remember how big of a pain grade 12 is and if you played volleyball and basketball, you'll know how time consuming that is as well! About the evil elf thing, read my little ranting paragraph on top and maybe you'll get an idea what I'm talking about. Besides, I couldn't make him completely evil either because I believe that everything and everyone should at least have a chance at being saved and redemption for their wrong doings. Plus, I'd like to remind you that Joey is mostly human, which is what I love about her because she isn't perfect, but she belongs in the world of perfect beings. I know Êlcàlë looks rather odd, but I had about 9 different ways of saying Starlight written down and I showed it to three trusted friends. In the end, Êlcàlë won. The letters and symbols I used are actually from www.ardalambion.com, so hopefully, it's not wrong. Thanks for your review! 


	11. First Snowfall, A New Year, And A New Ad...

Author's Note: Wow! I managed to get two chapters up this week! Yay me! Anyway! I hope you like this chapter, even if it is a little bit shorter than the others (I think). See you next week!  
  
Okay, I've fixed up some of it, but seriously, I just can't fix some of them because if I don't say "busted," it'll have to say something like, "we've been caught," and it just wouldn't be as funny, so sorry if you don't think it's very elf-like to say that!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 11  
  
It has been a few weeks since the Lothlorien party left Rivendell. Elrond had insisted that Legolas and Êlcàlë stay for the winter before heading on their journey again. After much discussion, Legolas and Êlcàlë had decided that Elrond was right and had taken him up on the offer. The weather had turned colder, though the palace was always kept at a comfortable temperature, and the trees were almost bare.  
  
"Êlcàlë," a soft voice said as she felt someone shaking her shoulder slightly. Êlcàlë murmured in her sleep, but didn't quite wake up. "Êlcàlë, wake up!" At this, Êlcàlë opened her eyes sleepily and tried to focus her blurry eyes. "Legolas?" Êlcàlë murmured, focusing on the piercing blue eyes before worry took over. "Is something wrong?" "No," Legolas said, giving out a small laugh. "I want to show you something. Come on!" he said as he pulled her out of bed and handed her a thick cloak. When Êlcàlë had fastened the clasp, Legolas led her in the direction of the balcony.  
  
Once there, Legolas looked over at her and smiled before he threw open the doors and Êlcàlë gasped. It was still dark out but the very first snowfall of the year was covering the ground with a thin layer of white. The snowflakes were huge and were falling lightly to the ground. Êlcàlë let out a small laugh and stepped outside. She held out a hand in front of her, palm up, trying to catch one of the falling flakes.  
  
"It's gorgeous out here," Êlcàlë breathed. "The snowfall here is so beautiful compared to where I came from!" Legolas laughed as well as he stepped out to join her. Êlcàlë turned to look at Legolas and marvelled at how he seemed to glow in the night hours.  
  
The falling snow was melting when it landed on their heads and caused water droplets to form and cling to their hair. Legolas reached up to brush away a hair that had strayed and covered part of Êlcàlë's face, eyes staring at how the water looked like pixie dust in her hair. Êlcàlë's heart raced as Legolas' finger traced her jaw line before he rested his palm lightly on her cheek. His hand was warm even though it was cold outside and the heat raced though Êlcàlë's body. He looked intensely into her eyes and slowly leaned in closer to her face. Êlcàlë tilted her head up as Legolas closed the remaining distance between them when suddenly, WHAP! Legolas let out a small cry of shock, causing Êlcàlë's eyes to fly open. There was an excessive amount of snow on Legolas' shoulders and she chuckled as he clutched the back of his head. Laughter could be heard from behind Legolas. As he turned in the direction of the laughter, Êlcàlë was able to see the source of it as well.  
  
"You have no idea how long it took to collect enough snow for that snowball," Elladan said, his face serious though a small smile tugged at his mouth as Elrohir held his side from laughing harder than Legolas though necessary, especially at his expense. "That was uncalled for Elladan!" Legolas said though his twinkling eyes betrayed his act of being angry. "It's not that funny, Elrohir!" "Legolas," Êlcàlë whispered, tiptoeing so her mouth was next to his ear. "Perhaps, we should teach them a lesson," she said in a whisper so low, Elladan and Elrohir couldn't hear her. Legolas gave the slightest nod and with the silent agreement, Êlcàlë and Legolas turned towards the raven- haired twins. Elladan and Elrohir both smiled before turning and running for it, closely followed by Legolas with Êlcàlë behind him. The four friends tore through the house trying to make as little noise as possible and ended up outside in the garden. They sat down on a snow-covered bench for a breather as they noticed that the world around them was getting lighter. There was no sun to be seen since it was still snowing, but it was definitely after dawn now. "Are you four crazy?" a voice called from the window. Legolas, Elladan, Elrohir, and Êlcàlë looked up to see a bewildered Glorfindel looking down at them. Elrond stood beside him but his eyes danced as he tried to keep his own laughter at bay. "Come back inside!" Glorfindel said, though he himself was quite amused by the fun the four younger beings were having. Elrohir laughed as they stood up to head back inside. "Busted," Elrohir said, shaking his head slightly, as if in defeat as Êlcàlë laughed at the younger twins antics. Together, the four friends headed back into the warm palace.  
  
~*~  
  
Legolas watched from the balcony as Êlcàlë walked through the snow in a light blue dress. She had on black cloak, boots and gloves to keep her warm, but her motions were beautiful anyway. He watched as she walked though the clearing of the garden and into the surrounding forest before turning back to go search of Elladan and Elrohir.  
  
Êlcàlë walked through the forest and let out a small sigh. She loved how the world felt right after a snowfall. It was always so peaceful, and Êlcàlë's emotions swam in the tranquility they had found. Life really couldn't get much better than this. Suddenly, a hand shot out and wrapped around her waist, causing her to cry out in alarm.  
  
"Got you!" laughed the being behind her. The arm let go and Êlcàlë turned around to stare into the laughing eyes of Elladan. "Why you little imp," Êlcàlë said as she gave him a playful smack on the arm. "You scared the wits out of me!" "Yes," Elladan said, giving her an impish smile. "That was the point. I was hoping to catch you unawares!" "You and your little jokes," Êlcàlë said, shaking her head. "Come on," Elladan said as he gestured in the direction of the archery field. "You said that you would join Elrohir and I at the archery field, but you still haven't yet!" "So I haven't," Êlcàlë said, remembering the morning the Lothlorien party had left. The weather really wasn't that cold, considering snow was everywhere, so she nodded. "Alright, let's go!" "I'm glad that you decided to join us," Elrohir said as Elladan and Êlcàlë reached the archery field and Êlcàlë nodded. "I was wondering where you were," Legolas said from behind Elrohir as he walked to the archery field as well, his bow and quiver in hand. "Come on, let's get started!" The four friends concentrated on the targets yards away from them. The three elves were quite surprised that Êlcàlë was actually quite skilled with a bow and arrow, though she definitely needed some pointers. By the end of their little training session, Êlcàlë looked like she had been using an elven bow and arrow since she was a child. "Where did you learn to use a bow and arrow?" Elladan asked as they started back towards the palace. "I had lessons in the world I came from," Êlcàlë explained. "Though they weren't nearly as skilled as you three are!" As she said this, she stumbled on the foot and a half high snow and pitched forward, heading face first for the snow. With a laugh, Legolas and Elrohir both reached out to grab hold of her so she wouldn't fall over and righted her again. "Still a bit clumsy though, I see," Elrohir said as he let go of her arm. Êlcàlë glared at him and pointed down. "Only because I can't walk on top of the snow like you three!" Êlcàlë said, indicated their visible feet above the thick snow. Her own, however, were buried part way into the snow and the three elves laughed, sending a noise like bells ringing throughout the quiet garden. With a wicked grin, Êlcàlë bent down and scooped up some snow, formed it into a snowball and made to launch it at Elrohir, who moved to dodge it, but she had already anticipated it. Instead of throwing directly where the elf had stood moments before, Êlcàlë had thrown the snowball off to one side, hitting Elrohir, much to his surprise. Êlcàlë gave out a laugh and ran for it as a friendly snowball fight started. By the time they got back inside, Elladan, Elrohir, Legolas, and Êlcàlë were soaked through but still warm from their exertion and laughter. Glorfindel looked at them and shook his head, a look that said, 'I don't want to know' on his face as he walked away, causing the four younger friends to start laughing all over again.  
  
~*~  
  
The rest of the winter went by rather uneventfully, though there was the odd contest or snowball fight from the younger ones in the house. Soon, winter seemed to grow to long and everyone had grown restless so it was a delight to see the snow finally starting to melt and the wind turning warmer again. Êlcàlë woke up one morning to the sound of birds singing and looked over at the window to see a beautiful sparrow sitting on her windowsill. She got up quietly and walked to where the bird stood, looking at her, its head tilted and big eyes blinking. Êlcàlë held out a hand to the little sparrow and the sparrow looked at it for a second before lightly hopping onto it, allowing the woman to lift it up and take a closer look. The sparrow sat quietly in Êlcàlë's hand and even let her stroke its tiny head before it let out a small chirp and flew out the window again. Êlcàlë watched the little sparrow retreat back into the gardens before she turned and headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Today was going to be a good day, it seemed.  
  
"Good morning, Êlcàlë," Glorfindel said as she neared the door to the dining hall. "Good morning," Êlcàlë said with a smile, humming a song under her breath. "What is that song you are humming, my child?" Glorfindel asked, raising an eyebrow. "It is unfamiliar to me." "It is a song that I had loved listening to," Êlcàlë said, blushing slightly at getting caught. "One that I learned in the world I came from." "I see," Glorfindel said, noticing how much he was embarrassing his granddaughter. "Perhaps one day, you will sing it for me." "Perhaps," Êlcàlë said, laughing lightly. "Though I was not blessed with the beautiful voices the elves possess!" The last statement caused both of them to start laughing as they took their seats at table.  
  
~*~  
  
"Must you go so soon?" Elladan asked as he watched Legolas and Êlcàlë ready their horses. "Soon?" Legolas questioned, an eyebrow shooting up. "It is already the new year, and I think it is time to continue our journey." "Yes," Êlcàlë said as she secured the bag to her golden horse. "Though I feel sad to be leaving this beautiful place." "Then don't go yet!" Elrohir exclaimed, causing Êlcàlë to chuckle. "Elladan, Elrohir," Elrond said from behind them as he walked out the doors of the palace. "I think the wandering spirits of our guests are bidding their leave from this place now. Will you deny them of that freedom?" "Nay, father," Elladan and Elrohir both said, though they were sad. "I didn't think so," Elrond said, his eyes twinkling. "Especially since I know your spirits would very much like to leave with them!" he said, causing all the elves present to laugh. "If you welcome us, my lord," Legolas said, bowing his head to Elrond. "We would very much like to visit here again." "You are always welcome by those who live in this realm," Elrond said, placing a hand on Êlcàlë and Legolas' shoulder. "Even if I am not here any longer," he said, his voice growing extremely quiet. Êlcàlë looked at him sadly, for she knew the Grey Havens was calling to him now, and it wouldn't be long before he heeded the call and set sail for the Undying Lands. "I have something for you, Êlcàlë," he said, surprising the young part-elf. He gestured to an elf standing off to one side holding a long box and the elf stepped forward. Elrond opened the box and pulled out a beautiful bow and quiver. The wood had been painted a blue-green, matching Êlcàlë's eyes, and inlaid with silver, tracing delicate designs from end to end. "My lord," Êlcàlë said as he placed the bow and matching quiver into her hands. "This gift is too much! I cannot accept it." "Yes, you can," Elrond said firmly. "These were made specially for you and will not and could not be used by another elf properly." Êlcàlë realized that the bow in her hand was lighter than the one she had used during archery practice and was a bit smaller as well. "They are yours now." "Thank you, my lord," Êlcàlë said as she bowed her head and strapped the quiver onto her back and slung on her new bow. She said her goodbyes to Elrond, Elladan, and Elrohir, but found it hard to say goodbye when it came to Glorfindel. The older elf had been standing to one side, extremely quiet as he watched his granddaughter talk to the royal family.  
  
"I have something for you as well," Glorfindel said as he held out a long elven sword. "This," he said as he looked down at the sword. "This was once used by your grandmother during her stay here. She loved it and it seems right that it should be given to you now. You are so like much like her, Êlcàlë," he said, handing her the sword. Êlcàlë looked at the sword as silent tears and happiness and sorrow from missing her grandmother filled her eyes. She threw her arms around Glorfindel as he tried to hide the tears in his eyes as well. When they both had calmed down, Êlcàlë let him go and unclasped the necklace her grandmother had given her. "This belongs to you," Êlcàlë said as she placed the necklace into Glorfindel's hand. "She was important to both of us, and I know that she would have wanted you to have this back," she said as Glorfindel opened his mouth to protest. "Thank you for everything, grandfather." Glorfindel felt his heart cry out for joy as he pulled her into another embrace. "Take care, my child," Glorfindel whispered as he pulled away again, clutching the necklace in his hand. Êlcàlë nodded and headed back over to the horses and found Legolas engaged in a light conversation with Elrond. Legolas looked over at her when she came back and smiled as he went over to Glorfindel to say his farewell. By the time Legolas got back, the sword Glorfindel had given her was strapped around her waist and she was already on her horse. With another goodbye, Legolas and Êlcàlë turned and headed out of Rivendell, and onwards to the rest of their journey.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
French Pony: Thanks for the third review! *sighs* Have you ever read The Canterbury Tales? If you haven't, I can tell you that that story has a lot of over-the-top detail in it and it's one of the reasons, I think, that it is seen as a great work of art. I'm working with different styles here, and I've always loved detail, relevant or not. It makes the world I'm trying to throw myself into as I read all the more real.  
  
Crecy: Thanks for the review. I know this chapter doesn't do anything about what you want to know, but don't worry, I'll get back to it, I promise. I know it's kind of evil, but I like to leave things hanging there for a little while before I tell you what happens next! Sorry! But I hope you like this chapter anyway! 


	12. Gondor

Author's Note: Okay! Here's the new chapter you guys! It's pretty long, I think. Hopefully, I'll be able to get Chapter 13 up next weekend, but this weekend, I'm swamped with work. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for reading and may the Valar protect you.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 12  
  
The two travellers journeyed a long way, trying to avoid trouble, but trouble came to them twice anyway. A small band of orcs stumbled into them, but Legolas and Êlcàlë managed to get away with only a few cuts and bruises, which is more than can be said for the orcs. Just outside of Gondor, a pack of wolves were seen lurking in the shadows by Legolas, but they didn't dare come too close to the White City. Finally, Legolas and Êlcàlë reached the palace, summer already starting to creep in, where they were welcomed by the King and Queen of Men.  
  
"Mae govannen, mellon nin!" Aragorn said with a huge smile on his face as he walked, almost ran, to Legolas. Arwen and Êlcàlë smiled as they watched the two old friends embrace. "Mae govannen, King Elessar," Êlcàlë said as she curtsied. "Mae govannen, Queen Arwen," she said as she realized with an inner laugh how quickly she had recognized them. All the people she had met were much like the ones that had played the parts in the movies, almost like the actors and actresses had belonged in Middle-Earth, many lifetimes ago. "What is your name, fair maiden?" Aragorn asked as he bowed to the woman. Aragorn looked at Legolas with eyebrows raised. Very few humans could boast that they had befriended the Mirkwood prince, let alone travel with him. "My name is Joey, my lord," Êlcàlë said, pretending to not see the look Aragorn gave Legolas. "But I am called Êlcàlë here." "It is nice to meet you, Êlcàlë," Arwen said softly and Êlcàlë turned to her with a smile. An instant understanding and friendship grew between the two women. Arwen, an elf, was the Queen of Men, and felt lonely sometimes without any of her kin around her. "This is Glorfindel's granddaughter," Legolas said, shocking Aragorn and Arwen as he quickly recounted the story of Glorfindel and Anna to Aragorn. Arwen, of course, already knew the story and realized what it was that made this woman different. "She was whisked into this world by the power of a necklace and is now journeying through this land to explore the lands." "She is more than just a friend to you, is she not?" Aragorn said, as much to himself as to Legolas and Êlcàlë. Before Legolas could answer, Arwen smacked Aragorn lightly on the arm. "Must you always be so forthright?" Arwen said with a slight shake of her head. "You are embarrassing the lady!" "Not once does she speak of me," Legolas said, shaking his head. "You have known her for mere minutes and you help her, but you do not help a friend you have had for more than a millennia?" Êlcàlë laughed at the wide-eyed look Legolas gave Arwen as Arwen raised her eyebrow and gave him a sly smile before taking Êlcàlë's hand. "Come, Êlcàlë," Arwen said as they turned away from the two males. "Let's go get cleaned up." Legolas and Aragorn looked at each other, mouths open, watching Arwen and Êlcàlë walk away. "We're in trouble, my friend," Aragorn said shaking his head in defeat. The laughter of the two maidens could be heard through the halls of the palace as the words of the king reached their ears.  
  
~*~  
  
Êlcàlë and Arwen joined Legolas and Aragorn in the library where the two men were recalling old adventures. Êlcàlë sat down in the big, padded chair next to Legolas and he unconsciously took her hand into his as he continued to talk to Aragorn. "Ah ha!" Aragorn said as he jumped up from his said, nearly knocking over his chair and earning him another whack on the arm by Arwen. Êlcàlë glanced over at Legolas rather shyly, but felt her heart calm down as Legolas gave her a reassuring smile. "I believe that is the cue to leave the king and queen alone," Legolas said, getting up, still holding Êlcàlë's hand. "Come on. Let's go see the rest of the palace." "I didn't believe them when the guards said you were here," a gruff voice said from the doorway of the library. "I didn't know you'd be here, elf." "Gimli!" Legolas and Aragorn both said, surprised their stout friend had snuck up on them so easily. Gimli smiled and eyed the clasped hands of Legolas and Êlcàlë with surprise and delight. "Gimli, this is Êlcàlë," Legolas said as he followed Gimli's stare. "Come, let us make sure Gimli had a room and is found clothes to change into," Arwen said getting up form her chair and seemingly gliding over to the king and two friends. "If you don't mind, my lords and lady," Êlcàlë said, looking around at the library. "I would like to stay here for awhile." "As you wish, Êlcàlë," Aragorn said. "As long as you stop using formalities among friends," he said, causing all present to chuckle. "Very well, Aragorn," Êlcàlë said, happy to be thought of as a friend. The four left the library, leaving Êlcàlë in the library marvelling at the books. That is where Aragorn found her later that night, a short while before dinner.  
  
"Êlcàlë," Aragorn said softly as she looked up from her book. "May I speak with you?" "Yes, of course," Êlcàlë said as she shut her book. "Where are the others?" "Gimli is resting," Aragorn said, chuckling. "He always thought he was stronger than he actually is," he said, causing Êlcàlë to laugh as well. "What is it you wanted to speak to me about?" Êlcàlë said as she got up from her chair and walked to the large door leading out to the small balcony. "Legolas, of course," Aragorn said, joining her outside on the balcony. The two stood there silently for a while as they saw Legolas and Arwen walking below them, distracted in their own conversation. "How is it that you came to meet?" he asked, as they watched Legolas and Arwen disappear around the corner. Êlcàlë recalled the first day she arrived in Middle Earth and told him much about the happenings since then. "He is most dear to me," Êlcàlë said, unable to put her feelings into words, but Aragorn nodded, understanding what she meant. "I too fell in love with an immortal, my friend," Aragorn said, smiling at Êlcàlë. "Aye," Êlcàlë said with a sigh. "Though I do not want Legolas to give up so much for me." Êlcàlë looked over at Aragorn sadly. "I'm not you, Aragorn. I cannot offer Legolas what you have given Arwen. You are the King of Men, and I am just a silly girl chasing a dream." "Love is never without sacrifice, my friend," Aragorn said as he gave he an encouraging pat on the shoulder. "You have already given him everything he could ever want, for you are the world to him. I can see it in his eyes when he looks at you." Êlcàlë met his gaze, tears in her eyes, but happy tears or sad ones, he didn't know. "Come, let us go for dinner." Êlcàlë nodded and took some deep breaths, hoping she could calm herself down.  
  
At the same time, Legolas and Arwen were having a similar conversation as they walked along the ground of the palace.  
  
"You care about her very much," Arwen said as Legolas walked alongside her aimlessly. "I would give my life for her," Legolas told Arwen, no hesitation in his voice. "She makes me feel.different. When I'm with her, nothing else matters." "There are a lot of decisions you must make now," Arwen said. "I cannot counsel you, for you know what I have chosen." "If that is what it takes for me to be with her, then I will do it," Legolas said firmly. "She will not want you to," Arwen said, placing a hand on Legolas' shoulder. "It is not her choice," Legolas said, eyes flashing. "It is my choice! You, Arwen, should understand." "I do, my friend," Arwen said calmly. "But so does she. Êlcàlë knows what will happen to me because of the choice I made. She will not want the same fate for you. She would rather forsake the love she has for you than have you give up your immortality for her." "I love her, Arwen," Legolas said, to himself as well as his long time friend. "I know," Arwen said, smiling. "She loves you too, I can see it when she looks at you." The two elves walked in silence again, both unsure of what to say next.  
  
"We should head back in," Legolas said finally, breaking the silence. "It is almost time for dinner." Arwen nodded and together they walked back inside where they caught up with Aragorn and Êlcàlë right outside of the dining hall. Legolas and Êlcàlë walked in together, both of them avoiding the conversations they had had with the king and queen. Dinner was a fun affair as stories were told and jokes were made until everyone started to yawn and their eyes grew heavy-lidded with much needed sleep. Gimli whisked Legolas away though, right after dinner, grumbling about how Legolas didn't tell him that he would be visiting as well. Êlcàlë took another trip to the library before she headed back to her room with a book for the night. While in the bathroom changing, Êlcàlë head a knock on her door.  
  
"Come in," Êlcàlë said as she slipped on her dark blue nightgown. "I'll be right out," she said as she did up the strings in the front of the nightgown. When she stepped out of the bathroom, she found Legolas in her room, holding the mithril box. "What is this?" Legolas said as he held the box. "It is a gift from Galadriel, is it not?" "It is," Êlcàlë said as she stepped closer to him. "How did you know?" "These markings," Legolas said as he pointed to tiny marks Êlcàlë had thought to just be decoration on the box. "It's Sindarian and it's Galadriel's name. It is small. I could barely make out the letters." "Oh," Êlcàlë said, mentally kicking herself for just leaving the box on the table. "What is in here?" Legolas asked, curious, but unwilling to open the box without permission. Êlcàlë took the box gently from his hand and opened it, revealing the ring. Legolas' eyes widened at the beautiful work of art and looked at Êlcàlë. "The ring is gorgeous. Why do you not wear it?" With a sigh, Êlcàlë sat Legolas down and told him about what Galadriel had told her about the ring. They sat in an awkward silence for awhile after Êlcàlë finished her story.  
  
"Please say something," Êlcàlë said, unable to bear the silence any longer. Legolas, who had been staring off into space finally refocused on Êlcàlë, his eyes showing no emotion. This expression was hard to pull off through the raging inferno of emotions he felt inside. "You should go," Legolas said, trying to sound cheerful. "You have a chance to go home." "Yes," Êlcàlë said flatly, peering at Legolas, trying to figure out what he really felt. "A chance to go home," she echoed when she failed at trying to read Legolas. "When will you go?" Legolas asked, sill trying to sound cheerful that Êlcàlë could go home, but found it increasingly hard to do while his heart broke inside his chest. "Tomorrow afternoon, I guess," Êlcàlë replied, not looking him in the eyes as she placed the box back onto the table. Her heart ached. Legolas knew she could come back, but he made no indication that he even wanted her to come back. Legolas stood up and bowed to her slightly, a greeting he had not used with her for a long time. "Get some sleep," Legolas said with a smile. "It will be a long day tomorrow, it seems. Goodnight." "Goodnight," Êlcàlë said as she watched Legolas close the door quietly behind him and heard him walk softly down the hall. With a sigh, Êlcàlë blew out the candles around her room, holding one in her hand as she walked, before she reached her bed. She looked over at the book she had brought from the library, but realized she didn't have the heart to read it and blew out the candle that was in her hand as well.  
  
~*~  
  
Though she had tried, Êlcàlë couldn't sleep and was up and about as the very first lights of the sunrise touched the black sky, turning it a dark blue. She was surprised to see she was not the only one awake when she saw a blond-haired figure sitting in the courtyard.  
  
"Legolas," Êlcàlë said as she approached, snapping the elf out of some sort of trance. "Can I speak with you?" "Of course," Legolas said smiling as he patted the bench he was sitting on. Êlcàlë sat down, but found herself unable to speak right away, so they sat there in silence again. "Do you want me to leave?" Êlcàlë said quietly, finally finding her voice, small as it was. "Have you already grown tired of me? Am I such a burden that you wish to be rid of me?" "What?" Legolas exclaimed as what Êlcàlë said sank in. "No! I just want you to be happy and for you to be able to go home." "I know now how my grandparents felt," Êlcàlë said as she felt torn between her choices. "Come," Legolas said quietly as he took her hand and led her back inside. "You need to be prepared when you make your journey."  
  
~*~  
  
Aragorn, Arwen, Gimli, Legolas, and Êlcàlë gathered in the library around noon that day. Êlcàlë had told Legolas to thank Elrond and Galadriel the next time he saw them, and to tell Glorfindel that she would always remember him, and hoped he would always remember him as well. The mood in the library that day was sad as they watched Êlcàlë pull out the box from the pouch she had with her.  
  
"Thank you, my friends, for everything," Êlcàlë said, at a loss for words. "My stay here was amazing and I thank you for your hospitality." "There is no need, Êlcàlë," Arwen said softly. She didn't want to lose a friend like Êlcàlë yet, but could hardly stop her from leaving. Êlcàlë smiled and slipped on the ring. As she did, the ring started to glow. White light shot out in a small beam from the pink stone and the beam slowly got bigger until it was the size of a door. The glowing light from the ring stopped but the light lingered in the shape of a door in the middle of the library. All there was left to do now was to step through the portal. "I guess this is it," Êlcàlë said as she turned to face her friends again. "Goodbye," she said softly, looking from one person to another. Her eyes rested on Legolas for a moment longer than the others before she turned back around. "Wait!" Legolas cried as he ran forward. At his voice, Êlcàlë turned and found herself being wrapped into Legolas' strong arms. He bent down and kissed her fiercely, like he may never be able to kiss her again. When their lips parted, Legolas pulled her back into a tight embrace. "I love you," he whispered in her ear and hair as he tried to keep his heart from breaking. Legolas had told Êlcàlë once that he was in love with her, but this was the first time he had actually said those three small words that meant the world. "I will always love you." "I love you too," Êlcàlë said, unable to hold back the tears. Legolas let go and used his thumb to dry her cheeks, his hands still cupping her face. Êlcàlë gave him a small smile and Legolas pressed something into her hand. "I want you to have this," Legolas whispered as Êlcàlë opened her hand. She was holding a braided bracelet, each strand of the braid as fine as a hair, with a small pendant hanging near the clasp. Legolas Greenleaf was written in Sindarian Elvish, along with an emblem Êlcàlë took for the crest of Mirkwood. "Thank you," Êlcàlë said as Legolas put the bracelet on her left wrist. She thought rapidly, looking for something to give him and finally she remembered the barrette in her hair given to her by her grandmother, when she was younger. She was holding it the night she came to Middle Earth while she slept, missing her grandmother terribly. She undid the clasp and handed it to Legolas. "Keep this safe for me." Legolas nodded and they both realized it was time to part. "Goodbye," Êlcàlë said softly again before turning and stepping through the portal.  
  
As soon as she passed the threshold, Êlcàlë's form was engulfed in light, but the portal did not close. A voice, deep and comforting, sounded through the light.  
  
"You wish to go back," the voice stated. "I do," Êlcàlë said, her voice wavering slightly because she couldn't see who she was speaking to. "Who are you?" "They call me Ilùvatar," the voice said as Êlcàlë gasped. "Do not be shocked, my child. I have only come to guide you through this portal." "I thank you," Êlcàlë said softly as she looked around at the light around her. "It is quite simple to get through the portal," Ilùvatar said. "I must remind you now, that the portal will only open once more, and that will be after two days. On the third day, the portal will open again, whether you like it or not, for the ring has already finished its task. Though the portal is due to open again, it is you choice whether to come back or to stay in the world you grew up in. "I understand," Êlcàlë said, nodding her head. "Very well," Ilùvatar said. "Walk forward and you will see the opening to the other end of the portal soon. Good luck to you." The last part seemed to fade into the light even as it was spoken. "Thank you," Êlcàlë said as the voice floated away and walked forward. Soon, Êlcàlë saw a break in the light and started to walk quicker. She could see her living room and practically ran as it got closer and closer. As she stepped out, the portal closed on both sides behind her, leaving no trace of ever existing. Êlcàlë looked around at the familiar knick-knacks and furniture and sighed. She was back. 


	13. Farewell, For Now

Author's Note: Sorry about the tiny cliff hanger I left you readers with in the last chapter! It took awhile to write this chapter, but I did it! Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Êlcàlë looked around and noticed her house was exactly how she had left it, but a thin layer of dust covered the surfaces of everything. Grabbing her keys, Êlcàlë went into the garage and got into her car, hoping she had remembered to fill up gas before she was whisked away. Backing out of her garage, Êlcàlë headed for Brian Richards' office in the downtown area.  
  
"May I help you?" an unfamiliar secretary asked as Êlcàlë entered the office's waiting room. "I'm looking for Brian Richards," Êlcàlë said, wondering where the old secretary, Susan was. "May I see him? "He's inside his office right now," the secretary said as she picked up the phone to tell her boss that there was someone to see him. When she hung up, the secretary smiled at Êlcàlë and smiled. "He will see you, miss." Êlcàlë thanked the secretary and headed for the door behind the right hand side of her desk. As Êlcàlë's hand closed on the knob, she took a deep breath and opened the door quietly. "Good afternoon, how may I assist you?" Mr. Richards said as he read the last part of the papers he held. When the person didn't reply, Brian looked up and nearly fell out of his chair. "Joey?" The woman seemed startled for a moment after being called Joey, but slowly smiled. "Hello, Uncle Richards," Êlcàlë said softly, glad that the man still seemed to be in perfect health. "Is it really you?" Brian said, still not believing his eyes. "Where have you been? You disappeared over a year ago!" "I'm sorry I worried you," Êlcàlë said, embracing the older man. "You'll never guess where I've been, Uncle Richards! I was in Middle Earth!" Brian looked at Êlcàlë as if she had gone mad, but then he looked down at her gown and at the jewellery she wore. "Honest, Uncle Richards! It is beautiful there!" Brian smiled and sat the young woman down, taking his seat again behind the desk. "Then you'll have to tell me all about it," Brian Richards said. The two talked for the rest of the day. When Êlcàlë had told Brian about everything, including Glorfindel, Legolas, and the choice she had, she asked what Brian had done in the past year. Finally, both of them fell silent. Neither of them wanted discuss whether Joey was going or staying, so Brian suggested they go grab something eat. Together, they left the office and went to one of the restaurants near office.  
  
When Êlcàlë go back to her house that night, she fell onto her bed, realizing just how much she had missed the comfort of her own house. Quickly, she fell into a dreamless, peaceful sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh, hi Uncle Richards," Êlcàlë said as she opened the front door. "Come in." It was about 10:00 in the morning, but she had already been up for hours. The two of them walked back up the stairs to find a leather and mesh sack, Êlcàlë's favourite bag, open on the living room table. Beside it, there were items waiting to be placed into the bag. As Brian sat down and took a closer look, he realized how precious the items really were. There were three pictures in delicate frames. One was of Êlcàlë when she was about seven years old, another with her around the same age with her parents, and the last one was of Êlcàlë at the age of 15 with her grandmother and himself. She also had some small gifts her parents, grandmother, and he himself had given her over the years. Sitting on the top was the letter that had been given to Êlcàlë after her grandmother died. "You have decided to go then," Brian stated sadly as he got up again. "No I haven't," Êlcàlë said, shaking her head. "I just wanted these in the bag if I do decide to go, but I haven't decided yet." "Do you want to go back?" Brian asked, saying aloud the question he had had for her since she had gotten back. "There is a lot that I have left behind there," Êlcàlë said, avoiding a direct answer. "But I don't really want to leave here, either. I don't want to leave you behind again." "You won't," Brian said, trying to keep his voice calm. "I have watched you grow up, Joey, but this choice is yours alone. It is your life and I will not be a factor in your choices. Whatever you choose, I will be with you, in your heart, as long as you will keep me there." Brian's eyes shone with unshed tears, but Êlcàlë couldn't stop hers from flowing. Êlcàlë embraced the older man in a tight embrace, trying to calm down. "Come on," Êlcàlë said, taking his hand like she used to as a child. "You and I haven't taken a picture in a long time." Brian smiled and let the younger woman led him down the stairs. Though the woman in front of her was fully grown, the Joey he saw was a little nine-year-old girl, a beautiful smile only children could pull off, lighting her whole face, and long, black hair whipping around her face.  
  
~*~  
  
Throughout the day, Êlcàlë went to many places, re-visiting memories and tried to come to a decision, but still found it hard. She looked down at her watch and realized she had better be getting home so she could start dinner. Uncle Richards was coming over to have spaghetti with a chicken tomato sauce, his favourite, that night. With a small sigh, she looked around the field of her old high school again and headed for her car.  
  
As the sauce simmered on the stove, Êlcàlë went to living room to try and get rid of the rest of the dust, but stopped just as she had turned left out of the kitchen. Slowly, she turned around in a half circle so that she was facing a set of sliding doors. With a smile, she threw the doors to her favourite room open. She walked around the room, fingering the objects lightly as she walked. Her eyes finally rested on one of the posters on her wall. She had many of the posters that had been made during the posters, but the one she was looking at was her favourite. The poster showed The Three Hunters, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli. Whenever Êlcàlë looked at this particular poster, hope would fill her heart, as she remembered how the hunters wouldn't give up on their friends, or all of Middle Earth for that matter. Êlcàlë let out a sigh and left the room when she heard the ring of the doorbell. With a last look into the room, Êlcàlë closed the door and headed for the front door.  
  
~*~  
  
That night, Êlcàlë didn't sleep at all. Instead, she watched The Lord of the Rings Trilogy again. By the time she was finished, it as almost seven in the morning. She lay on the couch in her home theatre for an hour before she got up and called Brian.  
  
"Hello, Uncle Richards?" Êlcàlë asked as a voice was heard on the other end of the phone. "Joey!" Brian said as he looked at the clock. It was just past eight, and he had just woken up about a half hour ago. "Are you alright?" "Yes, I'm fine," Êlcàlë said with a small chuckle. "Can you come over before you go to work? It won't take very long, I promise." "I'm taking the first half of the day off," Brian said firmly. "Work isn't as important as you. I'll be right over." Before Êlcàlë could protest, Brian had already hung up.  
  
~*~  
  
After breakfast, Êlcàlë and Brian sat down in living room, making small talk. When they finally ran out of things to talk about, Êlcàlë took out a folder and handed it to Brian.  
  
"What is this, Joey?" Brian asked as he opened it. Inside, there was a contract of the property Êlcàlë owned. Brian looked up at the young woman, eyes questioning. "Sign it, Uncle Richards," Êlcàlë said with a smile. "Everything I own is now yours as well." "You are leaving then," Brian stated as Êlcàlë handed him a pen. "Yes," Êlcàlë said sadly. "I left my heart there with Legolas, and I cannot live any longer without it." "When?" Brian asked as Êlcàlë closed the folder again. "I think the portal will open again around noon," Êlcàlë said and they both looked up at the clock. It was 11:30. "Do you have everything you want to take with you?" Brian asked as he looked over at the leather bag. "Almost," Êlcàlë said as she got up and went to her room. When she returned, she was holding the picture she and Brian had taken the day before. She opened her bag and placed the picture into the bag, settling it lightly between the books Tolkien had written. She sat down again, handing Brian copies of the pictures that she had taken with her, should he want to keep them for himself. They sat in silence for a while and looked up as a small light started growing in the middle of the living room and Brian watched in awe. "Here," Brian said as he picked up the bag and handed it to Êlcàlë. A lump grew in his throat, but he knew he had to be strong. "H-have a safe journey." "Uncle Richards," Êlcàlë said as she threw her arms around him. When Êlcàlë let go, she slipped off the ring Galadriel had given her and pressed it into Brian's palm and closed his hand over it. "I want you to have this." "I have nothing to give you," Brian said as he looked down at the beautiful ring. "You have given me more than I can tell you, Uncle Richards," Êlcàlë said, her eyes filling with tears. "You loved me and took care of me when it wasn't even your duty to do so." "No, Joey," Brian said placing a hand over hers. "You were my daughter as much as you were your father's. Your father was my best friend and from the moment I laid eyes on you as a baby, I knew you would be a special girl. You are my daughter as well, blood or not." Êlcàlë smiled and hugged Brian again. "You will always be in my heart, Uncle Richards," Êlcàlë said. "No one could steal your place away. Thank you for everything you have done for my family, and for me." Êlcàlë took two small steps towards the portal, back turned to it, not taking her eyes off of Brian. "Remember me." "I could never forget," Brian said, smiling a sad smile. "Goodbye, little one." "Goodbye, Uncle Richards," Êlcàlë said, smiling at the old endearment Brian had used, one he had given her when she was very, very young. "You will always be in my heart." With another small smile, Êlcàlë's eyes flitted once more around the room before resting on Brian again. His eyes showed the same emotions running through her as well. There was a mix of happiness, but also great sadness and loss. "We will see each other again," Êlcàlë said firmly, truly believing her words. She was graced with a small smile from her uncle before she turned and stepped through the portal again, her body engulfed in the white light for the last time. She looked back, but couldn't see anything but the light, sadness filling her as she realized this was the last time she would see the world she grew up in. 


	14. Home

Author's Note: This is a really short chapter, but since it's only Saturday, it's possible that I'll be able to get chapter 15 up, but I'm not making any promises. I hope you like this tiny chapter anyway!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Êlcàlë looked around the calming, expressionless area, but once again saw nothing but white light. With a small smile and readjusting the bag she shouldered, Êlcàlë walked forward boldly, as thoughts of what awaited her on the other side filled her mind. She could see the library, very small, but ever growing as her pace quickened.  
  
"I am glad you came back," Ilùvatar said, chuckling as the young woman jumped in surprise. "I am sorry. I did not mean to alarm you." "It is all right," Êlcàlë said with a smile, sure that Ilùvatar could see it. "I am glad to be back as well," she said as she stopped at the end of the portal. No one was in the library and with a deep breath, she stepped through the portal and back into the library she had grown to love. The portal closed behind her, it's task now complete. Without another thought, Êlcàlë put her bag down and ran out, looking for Legolas. What she didn't expect was to run into Aragorn as she turned the corner. "You're back! You came back!" Aragorn cried in delight, much like a child on Christmas day, causing Êlcàlë to chuckle. "Aye, mellon nin," Êlcàlë said, giving the king a hug. "Where is Legolas?" "He is in his room, moping, I believe," Aragorn said with a mischievous grin. "You'll find him in there." "Thank you," Êlcàlë said as she left the king and continued down the hall to Legolas' room.  
  
The door was closed, but she could hear the faintest sigh and a small flop as Legolas threw himself down into a chair. Smiling, but nervous, Êlcàlë knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in," Legolas said quietly after a moment. He did not look at the door as he heard it click open. He stared out the window as he heard someone step into his room. "What troubles you, my lord?" Êlcàlë asked softly, causing Legolas to turn abruptly at her voice. He stared at her for a moment before jumping up, knocking over the cushioned chair. "I'm never going to let you go," Legolas whispered into her ear as he embraced Êlcàlë fiercely. "Never again. I can't live without you." "And I cannot live without you," Êlcàlë whispered, burying her head into his shoulder and chest. "I cannot live without my heart, which I gave to you, long ago." Legolas smiled widely but there was a troubled look in his eyes. "You left the world you knew, and you came back here," Legolas said, sad that she would never see the place she grew up again, unsure if she had made the right choice. "Nay, my love," Êlcàlë said as she caught the meaning of his words. "I came home," she whispered, placing a soft kiss on his lips, which he returned lovingly, touching her very soul. 


	15. Immortality, Orcs, And Wargs, Oh My!

Author's Note: Here you go! Sorry if I didn't update sooner, but unfortunately, I've been sick. It's terrible for a person who's barely ever sick! This story is almost done, so I hope you enjoy this chapter, though it's rather short! Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Êlcàlë woke up in the morning with Legolas' strong arms around her. She tilted her head up slightly and smiled at how Legolas looked like a child while he was sleeping, although he looked like he was awake, since elves slept with their eyes open. The only thing that gave away that he was really sleeping was the beautiful sapphire blue eyes were glazed over and unfocused.  
  
"Legolas," Êlcàlë said softly, moving her hand up to finger his cheek. "It is time to wake up." "Must I?" Legolas asked as he slowly came out of the depths of elven dreams. His question made Êlcàlë laugh softly and give him a tickle on his stomach. "Yes, sleepy one," Êlcàlë said as she sat up. She went into the bathroom and got ready for the day. When she came back out wearing a silver-blue gown, Legolas had already changed into a fresh tunic and leggings as well. It made her laugh to realize that he had picked a silver-blue tunic and black leggings. "We think alike, do we not?" Legolas said, his eyes twinkling. "Come on. We should head to the hall for breakfast before Gimli and Aragorn decide to come get us!" With a laugh, Êlcàlë took Legolas' hand and they went down to join their friends.  
  
~*~  
  
The new moon had risen to its highest point in the sky, a beautiful, delicate crescent looking down on Middle Earth. Êlcàlë stood on the balcony overlooking the courtyard, but she was looking up at the moon and stars. Legolas stood behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist. Êlcàlë had leaned into the embrace, resting her head on his shoulder and they stood like that for a long time, content on being together on a beautiful night.  
  
"I love you," Legolas said softly, tightening his grip slightly. "I love you too," Êlcàlë said, tilting her head up to look at him. Legolas bent down and captured her lips in a soft, but passionate kiss. "You know what Arwen chose to be with Aragorn. I would do the same for you," Legolas said as Êlcàlë opened her mouth to protest. "Shh. My love, I would rather share one lifetime with you, than face all the ages of this world alone." "You cannot," Êlcàlë gasped as she turned to face him. "I cannot let you make that choice." "It is not your choice to make," Legolas said, firmly. "I choose a mortal life, Êlcàlë." "No," Êlcàlë said as she walked back into her room. "If that is what you choose, Legolas, I will leave. Your fate is different from the path you choose now. I know, I have read it," she said as she reached for her bag. Looking through it quickly, she found the last book of the Lord of the Rings Trilogy and flipped to the back, where it told of Legolas sailing to the Grey Havens along with Gimli, and handed it to him. "I will not leave without you," Legolas said as he put down the book. "The book is wrong!" "It is your path," Êlcàlë said softly, placing a hand on Legolas' upper arm. "Your destiny awaits you and I will not stand in the way. Please, Legolas," she said as she lifted his face, which had been cast to the floor. "Let's just be happy with the time we have. I am not worth giving your immortality for. Shh, let's not speak of this now," she said as she silenced Legolas by placing a finger over his lips. Êlcàlë removed her finger only to replace it with her lips, any fear and heartache was instantly swept away as their lips met in a kiss.  
  
~*~  
  
"King Elessar!" a young man cried as he burst through the dining hall doors. It had almost been a day no since Legolas and Êlcàlë's discussion in the moonlight. Everyone at the table turned at the voice, and Aragorn got up, meeting the young man halfway. "Haleth!" Aragorn said as he clasped the younger man's shoulders. "Calm down. Now, what has happened?" "Orcs and wargs!" Haleth gasped as he tired to catch his breath. "They are coming." "How many?" Aragorn asked, mentally noting how many men he had on hand. "Over three thousand," Haleth said as Aragorn sat him down at the table and Arwen handed him a goblet of red wine. Aragorn sat down again with a sigh, looking troubled. "They will be here tomorrow night." "What's wrong, Aragorn?" I asked gently, handing Haleth some of the bread and meat they were having for dinner. "I have sent much of my army away to help in Rohan and to look to the smaller villages surrounding the White City," Aragorn explained, realizing the orcs had known this was a good time to attack. "I have about six hundred good men here, and it would not be a problem, but wargs are coming as well." "Prepare your men," Legolas said as he got up. "It has been awhile since you and I have fought side by side." "I am staying as well," Êlcàlë said, unwilling to let her friends fight alone. "No!" Legolas and Aragorn both exclaimed. "You cannot ask me to stay inside or run while you fight," Êlcàlë said, eyes flashing. "I am not weak, you know this!" "You might as well let her stay," a soft voice said. Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn, Haleth, and Êlcàlë turned to look at Arwen. "I will stay as well. No, Aragorn," Arwen said as Aragorn opened his mouth to protest. "This is my home too, and I will not sit idly. Êlcàlë and I will both stay," Arwen said firmly as she smiled at Êlcàlë, who had thrown her a grateful smile. With a sigh, Aragorn and Legolas shook their heads in defeat, for they both knew the wrath of the elven queen, causing Gimli to chuckle. "Come, we must plan," Aragorn said flatly, heading out of the hall and to his study, followed by Gimli, Arwen, Êlcàlë, and Legolas.  
  
~*~  
  
"The wargs need to be taken care of first," Aragorn said after laying out the battle plans and where his soldiers would be. "You have two elven archers here," Arwen spoke up, looking over at Legolas, who nodded. "I am not as skilled as Legolas, for I was not trained to be a warrior, but I have still trained more days than any mortal under this roof has been alive." "How are you at handling a bow and arrow, or wielding a sword in close combat, Êlcàlë?" Aragorn asked with a voice full of concern for her safety, not doubt. "I can do both," Êlcàlë said, giving him a smile. "Though I cannot use a bow and arrow like Legolas, or use a sword like you." "She will hold her own and more," Legolas said with confidence. "I have seen her use her bow, and if she can use her sword as well, the orcs will not stand much of a chance." Aragorn smiled and looked over at Gimli, who had sat quietly the whole time. Gimli held up a hand before the king could open his mouth to speak. "Just point in the direction you wish for me to wield my axe, and I will wield it," Gimli said with finality, his forthrightness causing laughter between the friends, Gimli included. "There is another thing," Êlcàlë said, seriousness resettling over their mirth. Êlcàlë looked over at Legolas before continuing. "I am a touch healer." This news astounded all but Legolas, who already knew. "I can heal yes, but only to a point." "And at a price," Legolas said, though Êlcàlë shot him a look. "It is a price I am more than willing to pay," Êlcàlë said, quieting any protests. She quickly explained what Galadriel had told her. "It is not as bad as it sounds. I healed Legolas once, and there was barely any effect." "During a battle, diverted concentration will be a target," Aragorn said, a concerned look on his face. "I can only heal flesh wounds," Êlcàlë reminded sadly. "I can be no help to wounds of the heart and soul, and I cannot bring back the dead." "No one would as you to, mellon nin," Arwen said, placing a reassuring hand on Êlcàlë's shoulder. "I want to help in any way I can," Êlcàlë stated, turning her attention back to the king. "I have loved this world since I was a child, though I never knew that it truly existed. Now that I am here, I will not see the heroes of this world fight and do nothing." "But you cannot heal alone on the battle field. They will go after you," Legolas said, growing worried for her safety. "She won't," Gimli said, surprising them all. "I will stay by the lady so I can be of help when needed. I will not say I will protect her, for I know she does not need protection in any way." Êlcàlë stood up and strode over to Gimli. To everyone's surprise and amusement, she bent down and hugged the stout dwarf. "It is good to know that not everyone thinks of me as a child," Êlcàlë said, releasing Gimli and looking pointedly at Legolas and Aragorn. "It is all settled then," Arwen said before the two males could fight back. "Yes," Aragorn said, noting the star-filled sky. "The hour is late. We should all get some rest." With his words, all those present stood up and headed to their own respected rooms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Crecy: Thanks for your review! I'm glad you like my story and I hope you like this chapter!  
  
crazzymonkey: Thank you! You're too kind and I'm glad you like the story! Hope you review again! 


	16. A Battle, And An Ending

Author's Note: This is the last chapter! There's a short epilogue as well, but this is the last official chapter and it's pretty long! I hope you all enjoy it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Êlcàlë walked around the next afternoon, helping out anywhere that she could and making sure she was around when needed. There was a hustle and bustle in the White City and a sense of confidence along with fear that is usually present before an upcoming battle. The women and children were to be hidden away into a secret passage in the castle. The soldiers prepared themselves for the battle mentally and physically with armour, willing to fight to the death for their home and for the king they all loved. Êlcàlë brought any soldiers with previous injuries from battle back to top shape as she walked among Aragorn's people. By the time everything was set, night was about to fall, and she took the extra time to go search out her friends, who were preparing for the battle themselves, down in the armoury.  
  
"Good," Aragorn said as she walked into the armoury. "I was just about to send for you. Here, take this," he said as he handed Êlcàlë chain mail and a helmet. "The chainmail might be a bit big, but it will serve its purpose." "Thank you," Êlcàlë said as she took off her outer tunic and proceeded to put on the chainmail. It was quite heavy, but Êlcàlë hoped it wouldn't hinder her movements later. She gave a smile to Arwen, who had also put on some armour, and silently, the two women moved away to have a conversation.  
  
"Armour is very becoming on you, my friend," Êlcàlë said, getting the reaction she had wanted as Arwen laughed. "You as well, lovely one," Arwen said as she fingered the chainmail on Êlcàlë. "Could you promise me something?" Êlcàlë asked after their mirth had died down. "Two things, actually." "If it is within my power to do something for you, I will do it, friend," Arwen said, as a twinkle passed in her eyes. "Of course, I cannot ask the moon to turn red or have chickens fly!" This caused the two beings to laugh again and even harder when the males in the room started throwing them odd looks. Arwen and Êlcàlë had been speaking so quietly, not even Legolas was able to hear them and now the males wondered what had come over the two fair beings. "Promise me, that you will stay safe," Êlcàlë said, her eyes pleading. "I do not doubt your skills, but you have become like a sister to me, and I cannot think about this city without you being here as well." "I will stay safe," Arwen said, giving Êlcàlë a hug. "As long as you stay safe as well, sister of my heart." "The next thing is," Êlcàlë said as she took a deep breath. "If anything should happen to me, please, help me take care of Legolas. Do not let him waste away with grief. His path is greater than that." "I will help him," Arwen said, her eyes sad. "But I will not need to, because you are brave and a fighter. You will be fine." Êlcàlë smiled and nodded as Aragorn came over at that moment to whisk his wife away for a short chat of their own. She stood alone for a moment, but Legolas soon came over to join her.  
  
"It is almost time," Legolas said, unsure of what to say next. "Is there something else you wish to say, my love?" Êlcàlë said, sensing his distress. "You have never been afraid to speak with me before. Do not let the last moments before battle be any different." "I wish to bind myself to you," Legolas said, holding a hand up as Êlcàlë started to speak. "You are part elven, and you may live longer than longer than other humans, we do not know yet. If so, and you are still with me when it is time for me to cross the sea to the Grey Havens, I will take you with me. I don't care if they turn the ship around, saying you do not belong there. If that were to happen, then I will turn the ship around, and stay here with you. If you should pass before I leave these shores, then I will go over, but you are the only one that will belong in my heart for all eternity." "Promise me," Êlcàlë said as she listened through his rambling speech. "You will pass to the Grey Havens when your time comes, along with Gimli, with or without me. No, do not argue with me, just promise me." "I promise," Legolas said as he embraced Êlcàlë. "Marry me." "What?" Êlcàlë said, not sure if she had heard right. "Marry me, Êlcàlë," Legolas said again, sincerity in his eyes. "Marry me." "Yes," Êlcàlë said, hugging him again. "A thousand times, yes," she said, and she heard Legolas give out a small chuckle. "But my love," Legolas said as he pulled out of the embrace. "We only need to be wed once!" he said, causing both of them to go into fits of laughter. When their laughter had died down, Legolas placed a hand under Êlcàlë's chin, tilting her head up. "With this kiss, I bind myself to thee, for all of our days, and for all eternity." Legolas bent down and kissed Êlcàlë softly on the lips, binding them together, their souls now one. "You rhyme, you know," Êlcàlë said with a mischievous smile. "I wonder if it is a trait with all elves, or of just a certain, more arrogant elf." Legolas raised an eyebrow at her, but smiled at her light jab. He took her hand and led her back towards Aragorn, Arwen, and Gimli. "My friends, I have wonderful news," Legolas said as they reached the table their friends were standing around, littered with their weapons. "Êlcàlë and I are to be wed." "Congratulations, mellon nin!" Aragorn said, clapping Legolas on the back. "Good news is much needed in times like these!" "We should head outside," Arwen said as she smiled at the news. Gimli was joyful as well, letting a small whoop when he had heard the news. "The battle will begin soon."  
  
~*~  
  
Outside, the sun had almost finished its descent, spreading a dark red and purple light through the sky. Already, the orcs and wargs could be heard approaching by any ears keen enough to hear them. The peace of the world was disturbed by the hideous beings and the wargs, causing everything to grow deathly quiet. Out of nowhere, a bird chirp sounded from Êlcàlë's left and she looked down to see a small bird. In fact, it was the same bird that had paid her a visit in her room that morning, so long ago.  
  
"Hello, little friend," Êlcàlë said as she reached down to pet its head. "Have you come to wish me luck?" With a chirp, the bird flew up and circled Aragorn, Gimli, Arwen, Legolas, and Êlcàlë three times as if in blessing and went off into the night. "You make curious friends, young one," Gimli said as they all watched the bird fly away. "Come," Aragorn said as he led them to their positions. "The battle is about to begin."  
  
~*~  
  
Êlcàlë lost all sense of time as the battle began. The wargs rushed forward first, some bearing riders, but most on their own. Most of the orcs stayed back, as if they were meant to be a secondary line of attack. Êlcàlë, Legolas, Arwen, and Aragorn took out as many of the wargs as possible before they reached the soldiers. Êlcàlë took a split second to amaze herself at how Aragorn could seem to be everywhere at once, protecting his people, who were, in turn, protecting him, though he needed little assistance. Only a handful of the wargs reached the men compared to the numbers they had had before, and Legolas and Arwen made quick work of them as well. Gimli, who swung his axe right into the beast's neck, felling it instantly, killed the last warg. There were injured men on the battlefield already, and some dead, unable to avoid the wargs in time. Êlcàlë ran around, saving those who were mortally wounded, hoping she wasn't too late, as Gimli, true to his word, stayed close by. Though she wouldn't admit it, slewing orcs as she tried to reach the next person and healing them were starting to take a toll on her. She was beginning to feel the effects of the wounds she was healing more profoundly now, but in her mind, she kept telling herself to keep going. Whenever she healed one of the soldiers, she would turn around and look to make sure that her friends were okay. At this moment, Arwen was fighting not too far away from where she was, Aragorn was being swarmed by orcs, all wanting a piece of the king, which was a big mistake as they were cut down like trees one by one with Aragorn's mighty sword. Gimli was behind Êlcàlë, defending her and himself as she made her quick scan. An orc appeared in her line of vision and she decapitated it, the sword Glorfindel had given her singing through the air.  
  
"Where is Legolas?" Êlcàlë thought to herself as she quickly scanned the battlefield again, worried beyond belief. She let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding when she found him, in the thick of the battle, fighting off more orcs than could be counted by himself. "Something wrong?" Gimli asked when they had a moment of peace between the swarms of orcs. Unfortunately, during the time they were getting ready for the battle, more orcs had joined the evil ranks, increasing their numbers and their chances at winning. "Gimli, go help Legolas," Êlcàlë said nodding her head in the direction Legolas was in. "He seems to have gotten himself into a predicament of sorts. He will need you to save him every so often I think. Do not worry about me, I will be fine, my friend. Go." Gimli looked perplexed for a moment but nodded and headed off to go help Legolas, who was starting to get overpowered by the orcs he was fighting. Orcs didn't like elves because the elves were so beautiful, pure, and full of light. Elves were reminders of what orcs used to be before they were mutilated by the dark powers and were hated because of it. Just then, Êlcàlë heard a scream and turned to find Haleth dropping to the ground. She rushed over to him and fought off the orcs trying to finish their job. Êlcàlë bent down over the fallen man to find that he was still alive. "Milady," Haleth gasped and looked over her shoulder. Without a thought, Êlcàlë turned and blocked an orc from taking off her head. Jumping up, she blocked another blow and spun, swinging her sword in a wide arc, cutting the hideous beast's throat. When they were out of danger, Êlcàlë bent over Haleth again and the familiar white light grew in the palm of her hand. Moments later, Haleth was fine and he jumped up and steadied Êlcàlë, who was struggling to her feet. "I'm fine," Êlcàlë said firmly as her head stopped spinning. "Go. You are needed by your king," she said and Haleth turned and ran to his king who was fighting near the stairs of his palace along with a handful of his soldiers.  
  
Êlcàlë did a quick scan of the battlefield again and what she saw made her blood run cold. As her eyes focused on Arwen, an orc pierced her abdomen with his crude blade, eliciting a small cry of pain from the queen. The orc however, had no time to celebrate as Arwen swung her sword around and beheaded the orc before sinking to the ground. "No," Êlcàlë breathed to herself. "No!" As quick as light itself it seemed, Êlcàlë ran to her friend, fury blinding her killing blows to any of the orcs standing in her way. "Take care of Aragorn, my friend," Arwen said as Êlcàlë rushed to her side. "No, Arwen," Êlcàlë said as she placed a hand over the wound. "I will not let you give up so easily. Fight it, sister of my heart." The white light from Êlcàlë's palm did its job, sealing the wound and giving Arwen some of her strength back. Suddenly, Êlcàlë felt tired, and the pain was overwhelming. The pain of the all the wounds she had cured in those few hours overcame her. All she felt was pain.pain. Arwen opened her eyes to see an orc standing over both of them, but before he struck his blow, a surprised look went across his face and he fell, an arrow stuck in his back. The last thing Êlcàlë remember seeing was the face of a man with shoulder-length sandy brown hair, helping up the queen and Arwen's distressed look as she bent down to look in on her fallen friend, before blackness took Êlcàlë and she slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
~*~  
  
Êlcàlë awoke and found herself lying in a field full of beautiful flowers and sat up to see that it was a gorgeous summer's day with the warm sun beaming down onto her skin.  
  
"Hello, child," a soft, but deep voice said from behind her. Êlcàlë turned to find herself looking at Gandalf the White, but he wasn't alone. Elrond, and Galadriel stood with him as well. "Where am I, Gandalf?" Êlcàlë said as she ran over to embrace the half- elven lord and the Lady of Light. "You are in your mind's world," Elrond said as he looked around. "We were permitted to come here, to guide you back." "Guide me back where?" Êlcàlë said, looking rather confused. "Do you remember anything?" Galadriel asked, peering at the younger being. "Yes," Êlcàlë said as memories flooded through her. "Gondor is under attack, I was there and I fell unconscious. I need to go back, they need my help!" "Relax, child," Gandalf said. "The battle is already won. But you will go back, in time, for it is now your time to leave yet. Before you go, you have a decision to make." "What decision is that?" Êlcàlë asked wearily, remembering the last decision she was given. "Do not worry, young one," Galadriel said, smiling. "You have been giving a choice." "A choice in what?" Êlcàlë asked, looking from one face to another. "A choice that was given to me as well," Elrond said. "You are only part- elven, but Ilùvatar smiles down upon you. He has given you a choice. You can choose to live as you always have, with the Gift of Man, like my brother once did, or you can choose to be an immortal." "I can?" Êlcàlë said incredulously. "Why would he give me this chance?" "You would have gladly given your life to save those you hold dear in this world," Galadriel said. "When Ilùvatar spoke to you in the tunnel between your world and ours, he knew, that you would be worthy of this choice." "Now," Gandalf said as he leaned slightly on his staff. "What is your choice?" "If I choose to be an immortal, will my appearance change?" Êlcàlë asked, unsure of how it all works. "I do not mind if my ears change, but I do not want to change anything else. You see, my height I got from my father, my hair colour from my mother, and my eyes from my grandfather. All the knowledge I possess was given to me by a family friend, and the wisdom I use everyday was given to me by my grandmother. If it is possible, I would like to keep all of the pieces of my family with me, where they belong, for I am nothing without them." "If that is your wish," Ilùvatar's voice said, filling the air. "Then it shall be. The love you have for the people around you is one of the things I admired about you, young one. Now, it is time for you to go back."  
  
~*~  
Legolas, Arwen, Gimli, and Aragorn watched in amazement as Êlcàlë's body began to glow. When the soft glow died down, Êlcàlë's eyes flew open and she sat up, feeling much better.  
  
"Êlcàlë!" Legolas said as he sprang up from his chair and embraced Êlcàlë. "What happened?" "I fell unconscious," Êlcàlë said as an explanation. "I am sorry," Gimli said, his face grief stricken. "I should never have left." "Nay, my friend, I told you to leave," Êlcàlë said, comforting the stout being. "You were needed by others we care about." "Thank you," Arwen said, embracing Êlcàlë. "I would not be here if not for you." "And I wouldn't be here, either," Êlcàlë said, hugging back. "If not for you, and that other man." "Faramir," Aragorn said, giving a name to the mysterious man. "He came back in time with some of my men and we defeated the orcs. He is outside right now, seeing to the wounded and disposing of the orc bodies." "How many of your soldiers fell?" Êlcàlë asked softly, feeling guilty. "Few in comparison of what could have happened," Aragorn said firmly. "Do not be troubled, my friend, you have saved many lives and we will forever be grateful for you." "Let's not speak of these matters now," Legolas said as he lightly pushed Êlcàlë back down onto her pillows. "Get some rest," he said as he went to tuck some hair behind her ears. What he saw caused him to let out a gasp. "Êlcàlë, your ears!" Êlcàlë reached up and felt the pointed tip of an elven ear. "I was given a choice," Êlcàlë said as sat up again. "To live with the Gift of Man, or be an elf. I chose to be an elf, Legolas." A cry of joy rang out from all present, for they knew that this was, indeed, a good turn of events for the two lovers. "You can't get rid of me that easily." "I would never want to," Legolas said as he placed a kiss on Êlcàlë's forehead. "Now, get some rest."  
  
~*~  
  
"You are now husband and wife," Aragorn said as he looked at the lovely couple. Legolas bent to kiss Êlcàlë and sealed their marital bond of eternity. All those present clapped and cheered as the happy couple walked back down the hall. There were many friendly faces there, including Glorfindel, Elladan, Elrohir, Celeborn, Haldir, and Thranduil, who had all come to see Legolas and Êlcàlë get married. Most of Gondor was present as well and Gimli the dwarf.  
  
That night, amid all the joyous festivities, Êlcàlë stood up her white gown flowing around her, and went to Glorfindel.  
  
"Remember the song I was humming, grandfather, back in Rivendell?" Êlcàlë asked as Glorfindel nodded. "You wanted me to sing it for you, but I cannot do it alone, so Legolas will help me." With that said, Legolas got up as well and nodded to the band, who knew the music to the song, thanks to Êlcàlë. It hadn't taken Legolas long to memorize the words to the song, and as the music started, everyone quieted down and Êlcàlë started to sing first, followed by Legolas. The song was a familiar one in Êlcàlë's world, sung by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis. It was called At The Beginning.  
  
Êlcàlë: We were strangers  
  
Starting out on a journey  
  
Never dreaming what we'd have to go through  
  
Now here we are  
  
And I'm suddenly standing  
  
At the beginning with you  
  
Legolas: No one told me I was going to find you  
  
Unexpected, what you did to my heart  
  
Both: When I lost hope  
  
You were there to remind me  
  
This is the start  
  
And life is a road, and I want to keep going  
  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
  
Life is a road, now and forever  
  
Wonderful journey  
  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
  
At the end I want to be standing at the beginning  
  
With you  
  
Êlcàlë: We were strangers  
  
On a crazy adventure  
  
Legolas: Never dreaming how are dreams could come true  
  
Both: Now here we stand  
  
Unafraid of the future  
  
At the beginning with you  
  
And life is a road, and I want to keep going  
  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
  
Life is a road, now and forever  
  
Wonderful journey  
  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
  
At the end I want to be standing at the beginning  
  
With you  
  
I knew there was somebody somewhere  
  
Like me alone in the dark  
  
Now I know my dream will live on  
  
I've been waiting so long  
  
Nothing's going to tear us apart  
  
And life is a road and I want to going  
  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
  
Life is a road, now and forever  
  
Wonderful journey  
  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
  
In the end I want to be standing at the beginning  
  
With you  
  
Life is a road, and I want to keep going  
  
Love is a river I want to keep going on  
  
Êlcàlë: Starting out on a journey  
  
Both:  
  
Life is a road and I want to keep going  
  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
  
In the end I want to be standing at the beginning  
  
With you.  
  
When they were finished, there was a silence as the music died down, but then the whole dining hall erupted into applause. The song was perfect for them, and their elven voices made the song sound even better. "Beautiful," Glorfindel said, giving Êlcàlë a peck on the cheek. "I'm glad waited to sing that song. It was truly perfect for today."  
  
Later that night, when most of the people had gone home, Legolas and Êlcàlë took the chance to go out to the balcony. The moon was full and the stars were brighter than ever.  
  
"My little wife," Legolas said, twirling Êlcàlë around. She had changed during the duration of the night into a deep red dress, the same one she had worn on her first day in Middle Earth. The fabric swirled around her. "Little you say, my husband?" Êlcàlë said, raising an eyebrow. "I'm not that much shorter than you." "Short enough to be perfect for me," Legolas said embracing her. "I have a surprise for you," Êlcàlë said, turning back to look at Legolas. "What is it?" Legolas said, noting how her eyes twinkled. He really didn't want this moment to end. "I'm with child," Êlcàlë said softly enough so only Legolas heard. Legolas looked shocked for a moment, but broke into a wide grin and let out a loud whoop as he picked Êlcàlë up off the ground by her waist and spun her in a circle. His cry of joy had attracted the attention of all their family and close friends, who came over now to see what had caused Legolas to be so happy. When they heard the news, everyone took their turns hugging the soon-to-be parents. "A child of our own," Legolas said as he embraced his wife again. "I wonder if it will be a little boy or a little girl?" he pondered out loud, placing a hand on Êlcàlë's stomach. "We will find out soon," Êlcàlë said with a laugh. "Now, what do you want to name our child?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
crazzymonkey: This is it! Thanks for your review! 


	17. Epilogue

Author's Note: Wow! Now that it's finished, I kind of miss thinking up things to write it in! I hope this story was enjoyable for you all and I hope I tied up any odd ends. Don't worry about Brian Richards, I'm thinking of a sequel to this story, and you won't know his fate for awhile.  
  
After this story, I think I'm going to take a break from writing fanfics, only because there is an original story sequel in my mind for a story I wrote during the summer, and I need to write it down before it starts taking up too much room in my head. Thanks for all of you that liked this story and stuck with me until the end! It's finally over, everyone!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Epilogue  
  
~45 Years Later~  
  
A little elf who looked no more than three years old ran along the path back to his house. His name was Celebelen and he was running home now, as his father came up behind him. Celebelen had long blond hair like his father, but he had his mother's eyes. As he reached the door, he saw his mother standing, waiting for him with open arms. Celebelen leapt into her arms and hugged her, causing both of his parents to laugh.  
  
"Mommy," Celebelen said as his mother brought him inside to wash up. "Will you tell me a bed time story?" "I will tell you a bed time story," Celebelen's mother said as she helped him unbutton his dirty tunic. "As soon as you get cleaned up and ready for bed."  
  
Soon, little Celebelen was tucked into bed by his father and joined his wife who lay in the bed with their son.  
  
"What story do you wish to hear?" Celebelen's father asked as he lay down on the other side of his son. "I want to know why Mommy doesn't have blond hair and blue eyes like the other elves," Celebelen said between a yawn. "Mommy, why do you have black hair?" "Well," Êlcàlë said as she looked over at Legolas, who smiled at her, all the memories coming back to both of them. "That is a long story. It starts off with a young human woman named Joey."  
  
The End  
  
© Copyright 2003  
All rights reserved 


End file.
